Plonger dans un inconnu connu
by Delia Hellbore
Summary: Alice Ardeans effectue son dernier voyage avec le Docteur. Ils ont choisi un endroit tranquille, où rien ne pourrait leur arriver. Le retour sur Terre n'est pourtant pas aussi simple. Surtout lorsqu'Alice se retrouve seule, sur Jakku.
1. Le dernier voyage

1\. Le dernier voyage.

Nous contemplons la Terre. Si majestueuse, si grande. Je m'allonge sur le sol gris et caillouteux pour regarder les étoiles. Je suis bien. J'ai laissé ma tristesse et mes soucis chez moi. Je ferme les yeux un moment, sans me rendre compte du sommeil qui m'envahit.

Quand je me réveille, je le cherche des yeux. Il est toujours là, il me fixe. Ses yeux sont tristes, fatigués malgré le sourire mutin qu'il m'affiche.

« Dis-moi, ça fait quoi de dormir sur la Lune ?

\- C'est génial, répondis-je. »

Il s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Pourquoi la Lune ? »

Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps pour lui répondre, ce choix relevait de l'évidence pour moi.

« Parce que, c'est le premier endroit où tu m'as emmenée. Et c'est notre dernier voyage. Je suis sentimentale, tu as pu le constater. J'aime bien l'idée de finir à l'endroit où tout a commencé. Et puis, c'est le seul endroit calme de tout l'univers ! Il ne nous ait jamais rien arrivé ici.

\- Oui alors ça… évite de le dire les ennuis arrivent toujours après une phrase comme cela. »

Nous rions, puis il reprend plus sérieusement.

« Je me suis mal exprimé. Pourquoi tu as choisi la Lune comme premier voyage ? »

Je me mords la lèvre. Je joue un moment avec le bracelet qu'il m'a offert, après mon deuxième voyage. C'est un geste devenu instinctif, un tic. Je lève les yeux vers les étoiles, tout en replongeant dans mes souvenirs.

« J'avais un peu peur de te suivre. Ne le prends pas mal mais quand tu m'as dit que pour me remercier, tu pouvais me montrer n'importe quel endroit grâce à ta boite bleue, je t'ai pris pour un psychopathe… Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de m'enfuir, tu as tout de suite ouvert la porte et en voyant le Tardis, j'ai compris que tu étais sincère. Il ne me restait qu'à choisir notre destination. Tu sais, dire à des gens que tu peux les emmener n'importe où dans tout l'espace c'est assez… troublant. Pour me rassurer, je voulais découvrir un lieu que je connaissais déjà, avant de faire le grand saut dans l'inconnu. L'espace me fascinait et m'effrayait en même temps. Son immensité me faisait prendre conscience que je n'étais pas grand chose, et que ma planète était toute petite. Je n'étais rien. Et c'est difficile à concevoir. Sur la Lune, avec toi comme guide, j'ai pu comprendre que, oui, nous étions minuscule, mais tout est tellement beau ici.

\- Alice Ardeans, tu n'es pas rien.

\- C'est gentil de le dire.

\- Je le pense, vraiment. »

Il me prend dans ses bras, dans une étreinte fraternelle. Ma gorge se serre. Je sens bien que nous allons partir dans peu de temps. Il va me ramener chez moi. Mon dernier voyage. Plus d'aventure, plus d'adrénaline, plus de course poursuite infernale, plus la sensation d'être spéciale.

« On se reverra, n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu seras sur Terre. Je ne monterais pas dans le Tardis mais, on pourrait se voir…

\- Bien sûr. »

Evidemment qu'il me ment. Il est décidé à quitter définitivement ma vie pour me protéger, d'après lui. Mais nous avons tous les deux horreurs des adieux. Il est plus facile de nous dire que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que nous nous voyons.

De retour dans le TARDIS, je me dirige vers le tableau de commande, décidée à lui montrer ce dont je suis capable. Il est surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Hier, tu étais un peu hors d'état de faire quoi que ce soit… Elle m'a montrée comment retourner chez moi, parce que toi, à part ronfler, tu pouvais pas faire grand chose !

\- Hé ! C'est petit ça…

\- Bref, regarde et admire ! Direction la Terre ! »

D'un geste décidé, j'actionne un levier et effectue la même opération que j'avais faite la dernière fois. Il ne me reprend qu'une seule fois… un peu plus et nous nous serions retrouvés sur Terre, certes, mais au paléolithique… Le Tardis bringuebale encore plus fort que d'habitude. Le trajet me semble très long et chaotique. J'essaie de garder mon équilibre, je glisse, tente de me rattraper. Le Docteur rit de mes diverses acrobaties.

« Tu as oublié les stabilisateurs ! »

Quand le vaisseau s'arrête brusquement, je tombe sur les fesses, faisant redoubler son rire. Après s'être calmé, il m'aide à me relever. Et je me dirige sans hésiter vers la porte. Allez, un dernier effort. Il me fallait garder le sourire et je pourrais m'effondrer dès que je serais chez moi. Je me retourne vers lui :

« Si jamais j'apprends que tu as sauvé la Terre et que tu n'es même pas passé, je t'assure, ma vengeance sera terrible ! »

Nous nous sourions. Le silence s'installe. Nous nous fixons une dernière fois. Il m'avait fait découvrir des choses incroyables, voir des endroits inimaginables. C'est étrange de se dire que tout cela serait derrière moi, une fois la sortie passée. Je lui tends la main, il la serre.

« Au revoir, Alice Ardeans.

\- Au revoir Docteur. Et merci. »

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrasse sur la joue et sors du Tardis en courant vers l'extérieur.

Je m'arrête rapidement en constatant qu'il fait nuit. C'est bizarre. Mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et je me rends compte avec effarement que je ne me trouve pas du tout à Londres. Je peux voir les étoiles, je ne vois aucun immeuble à l'horizon mais, à la place, des tentes, des huttes en terre, et du sable à perte de vue. Il m'avait ramené en Afrique. Non. Rectification. Je nous avais ramené quelque part dans le désert du Sahara. C'était l'explication la plus logique.

Un bruit me fait tourner les yeux vers le ciel. Des vaisseaux spatiaux viennent d'apparaître. Je me retourne vers le Docteur, au seuil du Tardis. Il semble paniqué, un instant, mais il reprend très vite ses esprits.

« Alice, dans le Tardis. »

Ma tête va de la boite bleue, qui émet de drôles de bruits, agaçant le Docteur lui rétorquant que ce n'est pas le moment, aux vaisseaux. Des faisceaux, bleus aussi, fouillent le sol à la recherche de quelque chose. Je suis sûre de les avoir déjà vu. Mais où ? Pas avec le Docteur, c'est certain. Les gens commencent à sortir de leurs habitations et à fuir. Je suis paralysée. Normalement, j'ai toujours un temps d'adaptation. On arrive sur une planète, une époque différente, on commence à prendre nos marques, le Docteur m'explique des trucs, et les ennuies arrivent ensuite. Ils ne viennent jamais dès que le Tardis se pose sur la planète. La voix du Docteur me fait sortir de mes pensées :

« Alice, rentre ! Tout de suite ! »

Je reprends contact avec la réalité, détache mon regard des vaisseaux. Je me dirige vers le Tardis quand une explosion retentit près de moi, me propulsant plus loin de la cabine de police. Les bruits s'intensifient à l'intérieur de celle-ci, obligeant le Docteur à rentrer. Je l'entends gronder sa machine, qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Le choc m'a légèrement assommé. Je ressens une vive douleur dans mon dos, là où j'ai atterri. Je me relève péniblement et tente de courir vers le Tardis le plus vite possible. J'entends le bruit caractéristique qu'il fait quand il quitte un endroit. Il ne peut pas partir sans moi. Il ne peut pas m'abandonner là. Je ne fais plus attention à ce qu'il se passe autour. Je cours. La porte se rapproche. Je peux voir le Docteur lutter contre sa machine, tenter de retarder le départ. J'y suis presque. Plus que quelques pas et je serais de nouveau en sécurité.

Mais c'est au même moment que je me retrouve incapable de bouger.

« Docteur ! »

Mon cri le fait sortir de ces nombreuses manipulations et il tourne la tête vers moi. Il pâlit alors qu'il fixe quelque chose se trouvant dans mon dos. Il est au seuil de la porte, je ne suis qu'à quelques pas et je le vois essayer de me montrer un visage rassurant.

« Alice, écoute-moi, le Tardis veut partir, et je n'arrive pas à le retenir. Je ne peux pas te libérer de son emprise pour que tu me rejoignes. Je vais revenir. Le plus vite possible. Je te le promets. »

Je lui crie de faire quelque chose, de rester. Le Tardis est déjà parti. Il commençait à disparaître alors qu'il me parlait toujours. Peu à peu, la cabine de police laisse place aux dunes de sable et mon ticket de retour s'évanouit dans la nuit.


	2. Dans l'antre de l'ennemi

2\. Dans l'antre de l'ennemi

Je reste figée. Je n'arrive toujours pas à prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Quelque chose m'en empêche. Je ne peux que regarder fixement le sable à l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant une boite bleue. Je suis sûre d'avoir rentrer les bonnes coordonnées. Le TARDIS aurait dû me ramener sur Terre. Que s'est-il passé ? Je pensais que le vaisseau, après tout ce que nous avions traversé m'aimait bien… Ou du moins, m'appréciait suffisamment pour ne pas me laisser en territoire hostile en plein milieu de la nuit.

J'entends des pas derrière moi. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir qui s'approche. Le visage du Docteur m'avait frappé. Je sais que ce qui vient pour moi ne me veut pas du bien. Mais que puis-je faire ? Je suis coincée, immobile, incapable de bouger. L'emprise sur mon corps est trop forte. Et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire.

Puis les pas s'arrêtent. J'entends une respiration derrière moi, un souffle presque mécanique. Je sens comme une main invisible qui me soulève du sol, brutalement et me fait me retourner. Je suis face à…

Oui, voyager avec le Docteur permet de donner un autre sens au mot impossible néanmoins, il me faut du temps pour digérer tout ce qui me fait face. J'ai beau me répéter que, tout ce que je vois est réel, une petite voix dans ma tête n'arrête pas de me dire que ce n'est pas possible.

Parce que devant moi, je vois des stormtroopers et leur chef, en noir, se prend pour Dark Vador. Il faut vraiment que le Docteur se dépêche de revenir avant que ma raison ne flanche définitivement. Parce que, sans être une fan inconditionnelle de la première heure, j'ai tout de même vécu sur Terre et je connais Star Wars. J'ai vu les films, je connais l'histoire d'Anakin, Obi-wan, Luke, Leïa et Han Solo. Je sais qu'une autre trilogie est en préparation, j'ai même vu la bande-annonce mettant en scène l'homme qui se tient face à moi. Si mes souvenirs sont exactes, son sabre laser est rouge et ressemble plus à une épée qu'à un sabre. Dès que le Docteur serait de retour, il fallait que je discute avec lui. Il me détruit mes rêves d'enfance en me disant que Robin des bois et que le Roi Arthur n'existe pas et ne sont que des légendes et il omet de me dire qu'on pouvait visiter Tatooine ? Je me retiens de rire, ça ne m'aurait attirer que des ennuis. Mais là, c'est trop… Je sens mes nerfs craquer sous le coup de l'émotion.

Dark Vador junior se met à parler me faisant sortir de mes pensées :

« J'ai hâte que tu me révèles comment ton ami à pu disparaitre. »

Ah… il avait vu le TARDIS. La situation devient plus compliquée pour moi. Deux stormtroopers me passent des menottes aux poignées. C'est à cet instant que l'emprise qui m'empêchait de bouger disparut tout simplement. J'ai failli tomber de surprise, mais mes gardes m'en ont empêcher.

« Conduisez-là avec l'autre prisonnier. Tuez tous les autres. »

J'ai de suite moins envie de rire. Je n'ose pas regarder la population se faire décimer et je me laisse conduire vers le vaisseau principale.

On m'enlève les menottes une fois que je suis entrer dans ma cellule. Je tente de reprendre mes esprits et de ne pas paniquer. Le Docteur va venir. Il me l'a promis. Je n'ai qu'à patienter et à ne pas me faire remarquer. Je m'assois sur la planche de bois qui sert de lit, regardant mes pieds, espérant entendre le son du TARDIS.

« Hé ? »

Je relève la tête vers la cellule d'en face. Un homme me regarde, à travers les barreaux qui nous séparent. Je m'approche de lui. Il se met à chuchoter, pour ne pas que les gardes nous entendent :

« Je t'ai jamais vu. T'es de la Résistance ?

\- Euh… on vous appelle pas les rebelles ? »

Il me fixe surpris.

« Tu as un peu trente ans de retard ma grande. L'Alliance Rebelle se battaient contre l'Empire et l'ont vaincu. Nous, nous nous battons contre le Premier Ordre. D'où sors-tu pour ne pas savoir ça ?

\- Je viens de la Terre… »

Le silence dure un moment.

« Jamais entendu parler.

\- Ouais, disons que c'est très loin. Je suis venue ici par accident. Je sais même pas sur quelle planète nous sommes.

\- Jakku, me répond-il, puis, au bout d'un moment : Ma question va être un peu brutale, désolé. Si tu n'es pas de la Résistance, si tu es ici par hasard, pourquoi Kylo Ren ne t'a-t-il pas tué avec les autres ?

\- C'est qui Kylo Ren ? »

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre. La porte s'ouvre déjà coupant court à notre discussion. On ouvre ma cellule à ma grande surprise en premier. Je regarde une dernière fois mon compagnon de cellule, paniquée et même s'il tente de montrer un visage rassurant je sens bien que je ne vais pas aimer l'endroit où on va m'emmener. Je n'ose pas résister.

Pourtant, quand j'aperçois le siège qui m'attend pour l'interrogatoire, je commence à me débattre. C'est totalement inefficace et on m'y installe sans grande difficulté après que j'ai pris un coup dans le ventre, coupant ma respiration. L'homme masqué noir attend. Nous sommes bientôt seuls, face à face. C'est énervant de regarder un masque. Parce que ça fait peur, ça fait grand méchant et ça rappelle Dark Vador. Je suis sûre que s'il l'enlevait, je le trouverais de suite moins effrayant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me trouve dans ce genre d'endroit mais généralement, je ne suis pas seule, le Docteur n'étant jamais très loin. Comment fait-il pour garder un certain contrôle ? Hum… il commence par déstabiliser ses adversaires. Que puis-je faire pour surprendre ce type ?

Peu à peu, je trouve la réponse en faisant le lien avec ce que me disait l'autre prisonnier :

« Ah ! C'est vous Kylo Ren ? »

Il ne répond pas. Peut-être est-il vexé ? Je continue à jouer au seigneur du temps énervant pour gagner le plus de temps possible avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent :

« Bonjour, moi c'est Alice. Enchantée. Vous savez, il y a d'autres moyens de faire connaissance avec les gens que des les attacher à une chaise…

\- Silence ! »

Il tend la main vers moi, dans un geste reconnaissable entre mille : il utilise la Force pour me faire taire. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, je sens la pression qu'il exerce sur ma gorge augmenter. L'insolence, il n'aime pas cela. Je commence à manquer d'air, je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle, mais il continue. Au bout d'un moment, il arrête. J'hoquète, j'inspire difficilement et je sens ma tête qui tourne.

Le silence s'installe et je n'ai plus le courage de le briser. Il tend sa main vers mon visage et je me crispe, m'attendant à ressentir la même douleur que tout à l'heure… Je ferme les yeux, je serre les dents. Rien. J'ouvre timidement un oeil, puis le deuxième. Il est toujours en face de moi, sa main près de mon visage. Et il ne se passe toujours rien. J'imagine que ce n'est pas normal, que ce qu'il tente de faire ne marche pas car le moment est quand même très long et il ne me pose aucune question. Par contre, peu à peu, je le sens de plus en énervé. Je ne fais rien, mais ça ne lui va pas quand même. Il me gifle, très fort. J'ai le goût du sang dans ma bouche.

« Très bien, passons à l'autre méthode alors. »

Il prend une sorte de scalpel, laser. C'est à cet instant que je remarque des petits droïdes qui devait être utilisé dans ce genre de situation. Sans réfléchir, je me mets à parler.

« Vous savez, vous pouvez aussi poser vos questions d'abord et utiliser ce truc seulement si je n'accepte pas de répondre. »

Oui, mon courage comme ma dignité m'ont abandonné à la vue des instruments qui se trouvent à côté du scalpel et qui doivent être aussi munis de lasers. Il rie, augmentant ma honte.

« Très bien. Comment êtes-vous arriver sur Jakku ? »

Hum… là je peux répondre sans difficulté, inutile de mentir, il a vu le TARDIS.

« Par le vaisseau que vous avez vu…

\- Quel est ce vaisseau »

Plus délicat, alors jouons l'ignorance…

« C'est mon ami qui le commande, moi je le suis c'est tout. C'est un vaisseau spatial, si j'ai tout compris »

C'est pitoyable de réduire le TARDIS à un simple vaisseau spatial mais il ne doit pas savoir ce dont est capable cette magnifique boite bleue. Je sens que je ne l'ai pas convaincu. Et il décide de passer à la question la plus compliquée pour moi.

« Qui est votre ami ? »

Voilà. Là, les choses sérieuses commencent. Vu les réactions du Docteur, il est déjà venu et il s'est attiré des problèmes. Puis-je dire que je voyage avec lui ? Peut-être qu'on le connait voire même qu'on le recherche… ce qui ne serait pas étonnant. Ce n'est pas prudent de révéler tout aussi facilement. Ou alors, si je dis que je voyage avec le Docteur, cela pourrait ne dire absolument rien à mon tortionnaire, il penserait que je me moque encore de lui et l'interrogatoire continuerait. Je ne sais que faire. Révéler son nom ou mentir. S'il peut apparaitre maintenant et faire diversion avec son tournevis sonique pour que nous puissions nous enfuir, ce serait le moment idéal. Je reste silencieuse. L'autre soupire, prend le scalpel et commence à l'approcher de ma joue. Ma respiration s'accélère. Avant qu'il ne touche ma peau, je craque :

« Il s'appelle John Smith. »

Il suspend son geste. Un moment. Je pense m'en tirer. J'ai répondu à toutes ses questions. Il n'a qu'à se débrouiller avec le nom de code du Docteur. Il n'aura rien de plus. Ce n'est pas en plus comme si je lui mens. Je lui dissimule juste certaines informations qui pourrait se révéler sensible… Cependant, je dois paraître peu convaincante. Il m'entaille la joue me faisait crier de douleur.

Il continue méticuleusement, en activant les droïdes. J'ai mal. Des larmes coulent. Il ne me laisse même plus le temps de lui répondre. Je sens qu'il se délecte, voire qu'il s'amuse de me voir ainsi. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Il faut qu'il arrête. Je crie. Je n'en peux plus. Pourquoi je me suis dit que je devais lui cacher des choses ? Tout révéler aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Pourquoi ai-je voulu jouer les héros ? Cela ne m'aurait rien coûté de lui dire qu'il s'appelait le Docteur. Il m'aurait laissé tranquille ensuite… Ou il m'aurait demandé d'où nous venions et on se serait retrouvé au même point. Mes pensées sont confuses. Seule la souffrance est claire.

Il s'arrête un court instant. Quelqu'un vient d'entrer. C'est le moment pour moi de couper court à l'entretien. Je ne peux en supporter davantage. Il m'aurait posé n'importe quels questions, je lui aurais répondu. Et cela ne doit pas arriver. Continuant sur ma lâcheté, je feins de m'être évanouie. Lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi, je peux l'entendre s'agacer sur le stormtrooper qui l'avait interrompu. Il me gifle, pour me réveiller. Je reste sans réaction. Ce n'est absolument pas le moment de craquer. Je sens ses doigts parcourant ma joue, là où il avait passé la lame en premier.

« Tant pis. Nous reprendrons tout à l'heure. »


	3. L'échappée

3\. L'échappée

Ma stratégie a fonctionné. On me ramène dans ma cellule. Un stormtrooper me porte comme un sac à patate. Puis, il me pose sans grande délicatesse sur la planche en bois. Je retiens un grincement de douleur. Il ne faut pas leur montrer que je suis bien consciente. Heureusement, mon compagnon de fortune vient à ma rescousse en attirant l'attention sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

Je l'entends se débattre. Il refuse qu'on l'emmène. Je n'ose ouvrir les yeux. Je joue mon rôle. Peu à peu, le silence s'abat autour de moi. J'ai peur de bouger. J'attends encore un peu. Lorsque les cris du second prisonnier se font entendre, je me risque à jeter un oeil. Plus personne aux alentours. Lentement, j'appuie mon dos sur le mur. Chaque geste me coûte.

Je repense à mes aventures avec le Docteur. Jamais je ne me suis retrouvée aussi seule. Aussi perdue. Je savais qu'il n'était jamais loin, même lorsque la situation semblait désespérée, j'avais confiance en lui, je savais qu'il trouverait un moyen. Il trouve toujours un moyen. Cependant, enfermée ici, ma certitude qu'il revienne me chercher faiblit. Le Tardis n'aime pas cet endroit. Cela fait plusieurs heures désormais qu'ils ont disparu et toujours aucunes nouvelles d'eux. Pas le moindre bruissement mécanique étrange. Ils ne reviendront pas. Je me trouve dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine. Avec aucun moyen de retourner chez moi.

La porte s'ouvre sur un stormtrooper. Résignée, je me laisse conduire. Il m'a abandonné. Je suis condamnée à rester là. Mon dernier voyage, on a dit. Un endroit tranquille, sans danger pour changer. J'aime tout ce qu'on a vécu, les épreuves que l'on a bravé. Parce qu'on était ensemble pour les affronter. Il me faisait sentir spéciale, il me permettait de me révéler, de surmonter mes peurs. Je suis seule avec moi-même désormais. Et la situation dans laquelle je suis me semble insurmontable.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas que mon garde ne me conduit absolument pas à la salle d'interrogatoire. J'émerge alors que je me trouve dans un hangar rempli de vaisseaux et que face à moi se trouve mon voisin de cellule. Le garde enlève son masque faisant apparaître son visage.

« Voilà, elle est là. T'es content ? On peut partir maintenant ? »

L'autre se met à sourire et me demande en désignant des vaisseaux étranges, ronds devant nous :

« Tu sais piloter ?

\- Euh… un peu. Mais ça, j'en ai jamais vu… »

Je remercie silencieusement après l'avoir profondément détesté pendant les cinq dernières minutes le Docteur. Après tout, il m'a bien fallu m'adapter et apprendre à piloter divers engins au cours de nos explorations spatiales. J'ai compris que le principe restait à peu près le même. Evidemment, parfois l'interface se révèle exceptionnellement complexe et dans ce cas-là, c'est le Docteur qui conduit.

Par exemple, quand mes deux compagnons de fortune me font monter dans mon vaisseau, je me dis à la seconde où je vois les commandes que, si le Docteur était avec moi, il aurait pris les choses en main. Heureusement, mon sauveur m'explique rapidement les commandes les plus simples. Les deux hommes entrent ensuite dans un second vaisseau. Dans mon casque, je me mets à entendre une voix :

« Tout va bien là haut ?

\- Euh… oui… ils peuvent nous entendre non ?

\- Non. J'ai changé la fréquence. Il faut juste qu'on se dépêche pour ne pas qu'ils tombent dessus par hasard… »

Nous faisons décoller nos vaisseaux. Nous allions partir loin de cet endroit horrible avant de nous rendre compte que nous sommes coincés. L'ex-stormtropper se met à tirer dans le tas et je suis son exemple. Désolée Docteur pour l'usage des armes. Mais je dois absolument fuir ce lieu. Je vise, tire n'importe où. Peu m'importe. Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous attrapent. Tout est confus autour de moi. Je n'entends pas ce que me disent mes deux compagnons. Au bout d'un moment cependant, sans que je ne comprennes trop comment, nous avons pu sortir. Un tir sur la tour de contrôle nous a permis de prendre définitivement notre envol.

« Maintenant, il nous faut détruire les canons, sinon, nous n'irons pas très loin ! »

L'adrénaline me fait oublier ma fatigue et mes blessures. Je mets les commandes en automatique, le temps de pouvoir viser. Je suis extrêmement concentrée. Il faut aller vite et toucher juste. Je sais que je n'aurais pas de seconde chance. J'appuie et pousse un cri de joie lorsque le canon explose. Presque en même temps le stormtrooper fait à peu près la même chose ce qui le mène à la même réaction. Nos cris se confondent, nous faisant rire.

« Joli tir !

\- Toi aussi… comment tu t'appelles au fait ? je lui demande.

\- FN - 2187

\- Tu n'as pas un prénom ?

\- Non. FN - 2187, c'est le seul prénom que j'ai. »

Le pilote de leur vaisseau intervient.

« FN… Finn ! On va t'appeler Finn ! ça te va ?

\- Finn ! Oui ! ça me plaît.

\- Moi c'est Poe Dameron.

\- Enchantée vous deux. Je suis Alice. »

Je sourie, ravie de m'être sorti en un seul morceau et de pouvoir compter sur eux dorénavant. Finn est le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? »

Poe et moi nous répondons en même temps.

« On retourne sur Jakku ! »

L'ex-stormtrooper exprime son indignation.

« Mais vous êtes malades ! On vient de s'échapper ! Si on va sur Jakku, ils vont nous retrouver ! Non, il faut fuir le plus loin possible d'ici avec ses vaisseaux. »

Je lui explique d'abord mes raisons. Si le Docteur a finalement tenu sa promesse, il me chercherait là-bas. Même si je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il m'a abandonné, je ne peux pas laisser passer ma seule chance de savoir s'il a tenté de me retrouver ou non.

« Je… Mon ami a réussi à s'enfuir alors qu'on me capturait. Il faut que je saches s'il est toujours sur Jakku.

\- Et je ne fuirais pas sans mon droïde que j'ai laissé là-bas.

\- Non mais vous vous entendez ! On vient de réussir à s'enfuir ! Et vous !

\- Mon droïde est important pour la Résistance ! Il cache une carte nous permettant de retrouver Luke Skywalker ! »

Finn continue de rouspéter tandis que nous faisons route vers la planète désertique. Moi, je n'ai pu cacher ma surprise devant le nom de Luke ce qui fait rire Poe. Mais le répit est de courte durée. Des chasseurs du Premier Ordre (puisqu'il ne se fait plus appeler l'Empire) apparaissent à notre poursuite. Nous tentons de les semer. Sans grand succès. Mon vaisseau est le premier touché. J'essaie de reprendre le contrôle alors que je pars en vrille. J'ai le tournis. Je vois le sol de la planète arriver de plus en plus vite. Il faut que j'arrive à ralentir. J'appuie sur tous les boutons, aucun ne répond. Je n'entends plus dans mon casque mes deux compagnons qui se trouvent dans la même situation que moi. De rage, je baisse un levier que je n'ai pas encore testé, faisant apparaître derrière mon vaisseau un parachute qui me fait perdre un peu de vitesse…

Je m'écrase lamentablement dans le désert de Jakku.

Bizarrement, je suis toujours vivante. Mon cou me fait mal, j'ai l'arcade sourcilière ouverte mais c'est après tout pour mes blessures. La porte du vaisseau s'ouvre automatiquement sans que je comprenne pourquoi et je m'en extraie péniblement. Je m'en éloigne légèrement avant de tomber sur le sable. Je reprends peu à peu mon souffle ne pouvant défaire mon regard de mon moyen de transport que je viens de détruire.

« Alice ? »

Poe vient à ma rencontre. Il est aussi mal en point que moi. Il est seul.

« Où est Finn ?

\- Il a dû atterrir plus loin. Je le cherchais quand j'ai vu ton vaisseau. »

Il m'aide à me relever. Je grimace de douleur.

« Allons le retrouver. »

Il m'arrête.

« Je crois qu'il est plus sage que nous cherchions la ville la plus proche. Finn a sûrement atterri plus tôt que nous. S'il n'est pas là, il a déjà du partir. Nous le retrouverons là-bas.

\- Et… tu sais où est la ville la plus proche ? »

Il me sourit.

« Bien sûr ! »

Je me mets à le suivre et nous marchons un moment, silencieusement. J'évite de penser que j'ai mal à peu près partout, qu'il fait chaud, que je transpire et que je ne vois que du sable à perte de vue. J'enlève ma veste que j'attache à mes hanches. J'en ai auparavant sorti mes lunettes de soleil que je mets, provoquant les moqueries de mon camarade. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai les yeux sensibles. Pour ma part, je me suis louée pour ma prévenance.

C'est moi qui romps le silence en premier.

« Alors… L'Empire s'est transformé en Premier Ordre et Luke va sauver la galaxie encore une fois ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. Luke a disparu. La Résistance le recherche pour qu'il puisse nous aider à vaincre le Premier Ordre.

\- C'est presque ce que j'ai dit !

\- Et comment une jeune femme ayant atterri à Jakku n'est-elle pas au courant de tout ça ?

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis venu ici par accident. Grâce au vaisseau spatial de mon ami.

\- L'ami que tu dois retrouver.

\- Voilà. »

Il réfléchit un moment à ce que je lui dis, puis il reprend :

« J'étais sur Jakku, je n'ai vu aucun vaisseau atterrir mis à part quand le Premier Ordre est arrivé.

\- Ouais… Son vaisseau est différent. Disons que pour aller d'un endroit à un autre… de l'extérieur, c'est comme si… on se téléportait ? »

Je m'excuse encore auprès du Tardis pour cette explication très simpliste. Mais je me dois de lui expliquer un peu son fonctionnement. Il est le seul désormais qui peut m'aider à retrouver le Docteur. Je dois gagner sa confiance. Et éviter de lui mentir.

Il paraît se contenter de cette explication avant de revenir à la charge.

« Tu ne connais pas la Résistance… mais tu sais qui est Luke Skywalker ? »

Il tourne les yeux vers moi et je me mets à rougir comme prise en flagrant délit. Bon, même mon corps me trahit. Il ne reste que l'option vérité.

« Là d'où je viens, sur Terre, on pense que ce monde, cette endroit, c'est une histoire, une légende. Alors on connait l'existence des jedis, de Luke Skywalker mais on y croit pas… Parce que c'est des romans, des films… Que quelqu'un a écrit, a imaginé. Je connais l'histoire de Luke Skywalker parce que j'ai vu les films et parce que sur Terre, tout le monde l'a connait sauf s'il a vécu comme un ermite les trente dernières années. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs mon ami d'avoir un lien avec le fait que la Terre connaisse une partie de l'Histoire de votre galaxie…

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, à partir du moment où l'Empire cesse d'exister, tu ne sais plus rien ?

\- Voilà !

\- Et ton ami, il s'appelle comment ? »

Je n'hésite pas longtemps. A lui, je peux lui dire. Il ne cherche qu'à m'aider, il ne me trahira pas.

« C'est le Docteur.

\- Le Docteur… ?

\- Oui, juste le Docteur. Il s'appelle comme cela. Je sais, au début c'est bizarre mais on s'y habitue. Et son vaisseau, avant que tu ne le demandes, disons que ça ressemble à une cabine téléphonique bleue… »

Il me regarde étrangement. Peut-être pense-t-il que je deviens folle ? Il réplique seulement au bout d'un certain temps :

« Ton ami a des goûts étranges… »

Je rie à cette remarque et j'imagine la tête que ferais Poe s'il voyait le Docteur munis de son tournevis sonique avec un Fez sur la tête. Je me calme rapidement. A mon tour de poser les questions, vu sa maîtrise lors de notre échappé, je peux dire que…

« Tu es pilote pour la Résistance ?

\- Depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Je suis le meilleur pilote de la galaxie. »

Il me fait un clin d'œil, et nous nous mettons à rire.

« Et tu cherches ton droïde.

\- BB-8. Il m'a sorti de nombreuses situations délicates. Il a des informations concernant la carte nous permettant de retrouver Luke Skywalker. Ma mission est de retrouver cette carte.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils t'interrogeaient. »

Il hoche la tête. La question qu'il m'a posée avant mon interrogatoire lui revient.

« Kylo Ren voulait savoir qui est ton ami… Le Docteur ? »

Je mets du temps avant de répondre, n'ayant pas trop envie de me remémorer l'entrevue que j'avais eu peu avant. Devant mon silence, il insiste :

« Kylo Ren, c'est…

\- Je sais. Maintenant, je sais. Et… oui, il m'a épargné pour ça. Parce qu'il a vu son vaisseau, il l'a vu disparaître. Ça a du l'intriguer. »

Nous ne nous disons plus rien ensuite, gardant les forces qu'ils nous restent pour traverser le désert. Je comprends qu'il a apprécié que je ne lui cache rien. Je passe de personne bizarre, peut-être une espionne du Premier Ordre, à personne étrange étant apparu au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. Je sens que je gagne peu à peu sa confiance et il me faut bien au moins un allié pour pouvoir survivre dans ce monde. D'autant que le Docteur brille par son absence.


	4. Retour à la civilisation

4\. Retour à la civilisation

Après des heures de marches sous un soleil de plomb, je distingue des habitations au loin. La perspective de devoir passer une nuit dans le désert s'éloignant, j'avance rapidement en direction des maisons… avant que Poe ne freine mon enthousiasme :

« Moins vite. On doit se faire discret. Le Premier Ordre nous recherche sûrement. »

Je le détaille de la tête au pied. Il porte les marques du crash en plus de l'interrogatoire, sa veste était en piteux état, sur son visage, on peut voir des traces de sang mêlées à de la poussière. Je ne dois, de mon côté, pas être mieux.

« Et on fait comment pour passer inaperçu avec les têtes qu'on a ?

\- Simple : on marche normalement, en rasant les murs et regardant nos pieds. On ne devrait pas trop jurer avec le reste. Jakku est une planète remplie de brigands et contrebandiers en tout genre. »

Je soupire et cale mon pas sur le sien. Arrivés aux abords du village, je laisse Poe raser les murs et commence mon enquête pour retrouver le Docteur. Après des réponses négatives de personnes plus ou moins humaines, j'interroge un petit garçon, qui me sourit lorsque je croise son regard :

« Excuse-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu une boite bleue dans les parages ? »

Il secoue la tête négativement mais je ne me laisse pas abattre.

« Et tu n'aurais pas vu un homme bizarre disant des choses étranges, portant un noeud papillon ?

\- L'homme bizarre que j'ai vu, il ne portait pas de noeud papillon… mais il courrait. »

Une lueur d'espoir apparait. Peut-être que le Docteur, trop pressé, n'a pu trouver le temps de mettre son fameux noeud papillon « cool ».

« Tu sais où il est maintenant ?

\- Il est parti dans un vaisseau tout rond avec une fille dans l'espace ! et…

\- Hey salut toi ! La dame est ravie que tu ai répondu à ses questions. D'autant que tu dois travailler n'est-ce pas ? Allez tiens, file. »

Je jette un regard noir à Poe. Il donne une pièce au garçon qui part très vite, sans terminer sa phrase. Puis, il me prend le bras et m'entraîne à l'écart.

« C'est comme ça que tu fais preuve de discrétion ? »

Je me défais de son emprise et lui répond sèchement :

« Pardon, mais si le Docteur est ici, il doit me chercher et je… j'ai besoin de savoir s'il est là.

\- Tu sais que demander à n'importe qui s'il n'a pas vu par le plus grand des hasards une boîte bleue c'est le moyen idéal d'attirer l'attention ?

\- C'est aussi le seul moyen que j'ai pour le retrouver !

\- Mais, continue sur ta lancée ! Tu vas trouver quelqu'un pour te dire que, oui, il a vu ce que tu cherches et avant que tu comprennes, il te livrera au Premier Ordre. On est sur Jakku. On trouve des chasseurs de prime à tous les coins de rues !

\- Tu sais que m'entrainer dans une ruelle sombre en élevant la voix comme tu fais c'est pas très discret non plus ? »

Il se retourne et prend conscience que de plus en plus de curieux regardent dans notre direction. Ils semblent se délecter de notre dispute et attendre que nous en venons aux mains. A leur regard, je vois qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas sortir de notre coin avant d'avoir pu voir une bonne bagarre. Après tout, vu notre état, il est légitime de penser que nous faisons une petite pause pour reprendre après nous être déjà battu auparavant.

Je chuchote, ce qui agace notre public :

« On fait quoi maintenant ? J'ai pas l'impression qu'ils vont se pousser pour nous laisser sortir.

\- Tu veux leur donner ce qu'ils veulent, quitte à ce qu'on se fasse arrêter ?

\- T'as pas une autre idée ? »

Il s'approche de moi, me faisant reculer jusqu'au mur, et murmure :

« Si. Il y a une autre solution. On peut les dégoûter pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquille.

\- Et comment on fait ça ?

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Absolument pas. »

Il se met à rire. Il caresse lentement ma joue, celle qui est ressortit intacte de mon tête-à-tête avec Kylo Ren. Je commence à paniquer alors que je viens de comprendre sa solution miracle. Il tente de me rassurer :

« Il faut que tu joues le jeu, sinon, ils ne nous lâcheront pas.

\- C'est pas très crédible, le couple qui se dispute et qui, deux secondes plus tard s'embrasse fougueusement.

\- Mais si, c'est tout à fait crédible. Le couple se rend compte que leur amour est plus fort que la raison de leur dispute ! »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui me mets à rire. Il veut qu'on se donne en spectacle, très bien. Il ne va pas le regretter.

Nos visages se rapprochent, d'abord le sien, puis, d'un coup, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en caressant de mes mains ses cheveux. Nous restons ainsi un moment. Puis, alors qu'il m'embrasse le cou, je murmure à son oreille :

« On peut arrêter maintenant ?

\- Voyons, il faut qu'ils en aient pour leur argent ! »

Nos bouches se rejoignent encore, coupant notre début de conversation. En jetant un oeil par dessus son épaule, je vois que notre stratégie n'a pas l'effet escompté. Ils restent les bras ballant à nous regarder. Je décide de prendre les choses en main. Il veut que nous ayons l'air d'un couple… Bon. Très bien.

Je romps le baiser en lui livrant un sourire de façade. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je le gifle, une fois. Le bruit de la claque résonne et fait rire l'assistance. Je tends le doigt vers lui et crie :

« Maintenant on est quittes ! Mais je te préviens, au prochain pas de travers, je te tue ! »

Je lui tourne ensuite le dos, digne et fends la foule qui me laisse passer, satisfaite du spectacle qui leur a été donné de voir. Voyant que Poe traîne derrière, je continue de jouer le rôle de l'affreuse mégère :

« Je vais pas t'attendre longtemps tu sais ! »

Résigné, il accélère et se met à ma hauteur. Il grince entre ses dents un « Tu me le paieras » et nous nous éloignons à grand pas des lieux du drame.

Il reprend ensuite son rôle de guide et me conduit dans une maison où nous serons, d'après lui, en sécurité.

« Nous sommes chez un allié de la Résistance. Pendant que je te cherchais, il est parti les prévenir et leur demander de nous sortir de là. Je lui ai aussi demandé de se renseigner sur ton Docteur. »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, me sentant tout d'un coup très bête. Un silence gênant s'installe et je maudis mon orgueil mal placé. Il ne cherche qu'à m'aider et moi, je le remercie en nous mettant potentiellement en danger. Au bout d'un moment je ne tiens plus :

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, c'était stupide.

\- Là-dessus nous sommes d'accord. »

Nous ne nous disons plus rien et je le laisse en m'installant dans la chambre mise à notre disposition.

Je passe un doigt sur la marque sur la joue que m'a laissé Kylo Ren. Comment pourrais-je expliquer cette blessure à mon retour ? Ce n'est pas en faisant des recherches à la bibliothèque qu'on a ce genre de coupure. Un accident en cuisinant ? Ça pourrait passer. Mes camarades commencent à avoir l'habitude de mes absences inexpliqués et de mes retours étranges. Bien que cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas disparu mystérieusement. Peu de gens sur Terre s'inquiète pour moi. Fille unique. Parents décédés. Je manque seulement à Sarah, ma colocataire. Peut-être aussi à mes amis que j'ai laissés à Paris lorsque j'ai décidé de finir mes études à Londres. Cela fait trois ans désormais que j'ai quitté la capitale française. J'étais partie pour définitivement apprendre sérieusement l'anglais. Je suis restée dans le but d'être dans le coin au cas où le Docteur repasserait. J'appréhende le moment où il ne viendrait plus. Il faudrait alors que je prenne ma vie en main et que je vive pleinement dans mon monde, que je commence à construire quelque chose. Ça me fait horriblement peur. J'ai voyagé avec lui, vu des choses extraordinaires. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à une vie tranquille dans mon appartement londonien où je verrais des amis, irais au cinéma et continuerais mes études dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ce futur ne me convient plus. Je… je ne peux pas juste tirer un trait sur ce que j'ai vécu.

C'est à ce moment que je comprends que je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur Terre. Je fais face à des sentiments contradictoires. Je ne peux rester à Jakku ou dans n'importe quels endroits de cette galaxie, puisque, sans le vouloir, je suis devenue une cible pour le Premier Ordre. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer chez moi. Il n'y a qu'un seul lieu où je veux rester. Le Tardis. Et je sais que ce n'est pas possible. J'ai beau le chercher avec acharnement, en moi-même, je commence à me faire à l'idée que le Docteur ne reviendra pas. J'ai protégé son secret, me soumettant à la torture pour rien. Il n'ira pas me retrouver. Il ne m'emmènera pas loin d'ici. Je suis condamnée à errer en pleine guerre des étoiles. Seule.


	5. Ce qu'il s'est passé sur Jakku

5\. Ce qu'il s'est passé sur Jakku

Je suis perdue dans mes pensées. Je ne remarque pas ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je ne retiens même pas le nom de notre hôte seulement le fait que personne n'a vu le Tardis depuis le jour de notre capture. Je m'enferme dans le silence, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais devenir maintenant. Je n'ai qu'une envie : fuir, partir dans un endroit où tout serait simple, où il n'y aurait plus de problèmes. C'est impossible évidemment. Il faut grandir, faire face à la réalité. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. C'est pourquoi alors que nous quittons Jakku je ne peux m'empêcher de demander à la personne qui nous a accueilli :

« Si jamais… Le Docteur fait son apparition… Vous pourriez lui dire où je suis ? »

Il répond positivement et je le remercie chaleureusement avant de suivre Poe à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau qui va nous conduire en lieu sûr. Le pilote est un de ses amis. Ils discutent tout les deux. Je fais tourner mon bracelet alors que je sens la fatigue tombée d'un seul coup. Ne voulant pas lutter contre mes yeux qui se ferment tout seul, je me laisse aller.

J'ouvre les yeux alors que nous atterrissons enfin. Je suis surprise de découvrir le monde qui se trouve dans le hangar à vaisseau. Le Premier Ordre a bien du souci à se faire, la Résistance est grande. Et bien équipé. Des X-Wings (les seuls vaisseaux que j'arrive à identifier et dont je me souviens du nom) se tiennent prêts à décoller. L'organisation est militaire. C'est une armée prête à entrer en guerre que je vois. Cette impression est confirmée par ce que me dit le pilote :

« Je dois vous emmener à l'infirmerie, ensuite, la Générale tient à vous entendre tous les deux sur ce qu'il s'est passé sur Jakku. »

Un peu plus tard, affublée de pansements un peu partout et les muscles moins endoloris, je retrouve Poe. Nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés seuls depuis l'incident du baiser et je suis encore gênée. Je me suis excusée pour mon comportement stupide, il nous faut régler ce léger détail pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

« Pour ce qui s'est passé dans la ruelle…Si on faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et que ça n'était pas arrivé ? »

Il tourne la tête vers moi, surpris que je sorte de mon mutisme que je n'ai plus quitté depuis un moment. Il approuve :

« Oui, ça me semble être une bonne idée. »

Je souris timidement :

« Super. »

Il répond à mon sourire et nous nous dirigeons dans une sorte de grande salle de réunion où nous attend la Générale… qui se trouve être la Princesse Leïa. Je tente de dissimuler ma surprise tandis que Poe essaie de me présenter le plus simplement possible, voyant que je ne suis pas en état de parler.

« Sur Jakku, j'ai fait la connaissance d'Alice Ardeans. Elle vient de la Terre. Elle est arrivée par accident grâce à un vaisseau bleu, le Tardis, conduit par un homme se nommant…

\- Le Docteur, termina la princesse Leïa nous surprenant tous les deux. »

Poe me regarde et je sens que maintenant il me croit. Il faut bien remarquer que mon histoire est plutôt difficile à croire et je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir été plutôt dubitatif tout ce temps. Néanmoins, nous avons une preuve que le Docteur est bien déjà venu dans leur galaxie. Il a même rencontrer la princesse. Cette dernière se tourne vers moi :

« Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ?

\- C'est le Docteur. Il nous montre toujours son meilleur visage. Mais… excusez-moi… comment le connaissez-vous ?

\- C'est un ami des Ewoks. Nous l'avons rencontré sur Endor. Il nous avait aidé à faire face aux armées de l'Empire. Nous sommes devenus amis ensuite. Il nous avait fait découvrir son vaisseau à Han, Luke et moi. Mais nous n'avions pu faire de voyage avec lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Il a dû rester plusieurs jours. Or, dès que nous nous sommes posés sur Jakku, le Tardis a chercher à repartir de suite.

\- Oui. Il avait déjà ce problème la première fois. La Force et le Tardis sont deux entités qui… qui ne s'apprécie pas, pour dire les choses simplement. La Force est en toute chose dans notre galaxie et elle ne peut entrer dans le Tardis qui lui refuse son accès. Quand le Tardis se pose sur une planète, elle doit lutter contre la Force ce qui lui demande énormément d'énergie. Sur Endor, le Docteur avait réussi à négocier une trêve. Le Tardis se soumettait à la Force. Mais, au bout d'une semaine, c'en était assez pour lui. Le Docteur a dû courir sinon, son vaisseau partait sans lui.

\- D'accord…

\- Je suis sûre qu'il va trouver une solution pour revenir vous chercher. En attendant, vous serez la bienvenue ici.

\- Merci beaucoup… votre altesse ?

\- Cela faisait des années qu'on ne m'avait appelé comme cela… C'est la Générale dorénavant. »

J'hoche la tête et retiens l'information. Elle m'apprend ensuite qu'un droïde me conduira dans une chambre où je pourrais me reposer et elle me congédie pour entendre le rapport de Poe. En sortant de la pièce, je tombe sur C3PO, avec une sorte de bras rouge en plastique qui se fait une joie de m'emmener dans mes appartements provisoires tout en m'expliquant des tas de choses sur la base. Je n'en retiens pas la moitié mais je fais semblant d'écouter très attentivement. Arrivés devant la porte, il me laisse.

La chambre est petite, simple et fonctionnelle. Un lit, un bureau face à une fenêtre, une armoire et une salle de bain. On y a déposé un sac où se trouve des affaires de rechange à ma taille alors que je découvre des vêtements soigneusement rangé dans l'armoire. Je comprends qu'on m'a attribué une chambre déjà occupée… Je suis désolée pour la personne que je viens de virer… Peut-être est-elle en mission et ma présence ne peut pas la déranger ? Je n'essaie pas de comprendre plus longtemps et prends une douche bien méritée. Le jet d'eau sur mon corps me fait un bien fou tout comme d'enlever enfin mon jean troué et mon tee-shirt déchiré pour des vêtements propres et confortable. C'est stupide mais m'occuper de mon apparence physique me fait aller mieux. Je sens que je reprends les choses en main. Il est fini le temps où je devais fuir. Dorénavant, je peux choisir mes prochaines actions. Je suis en sécurité et je n'ai qu'à m'occuper jusqu'à ce que le Docteur vienne me chercher. C'en est fini de mon défaitisme dépressif. Le Docteur va revenir. Sans aucun doute. Il me faut juste l'attendre.

Je me retourne dans mon lit en proie à une insomnie. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, le masque de Kylo Ren m'apparait me réveillant instantanément, je vois les droïdes s'approcher de mon corps, passant des lames sur ma peau. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Je me lève et enfile une veste et un pantalon pour sortir prendre l'air.

Je sors discrètement d'un hangar contenant plusieurs X-Wings. Je n'en peux plus d'être sous terre. Je me sens comme oppressée. J'ai besoin de sentir l'air, j'ai besoin que mon regard se perde face à l'horizon, j'ai besoin d'espace. La nuit est belle sur la base rebelle. Je vois les étoiles. Un vent frais caresse mon visage, soulève mes cheveux. Je m'assois par terre, le dos contre le mur. Je tente de me concentrer sur ma respiration, de faire le vide. Quelques résistants patrouillent et ne font pas attention à moi. J'ai le droit de me promener. C'est étrange, tout à l'heure, sous la lumière, je me serais retrouvée sur une piste d'atterrissage et de décollage avec des vaisseaux parés à partir. Mais désormais, tout est calme, paisible. La nature a repris ses droit et les joujoux sont rangés dans les hangars.

J'entends du bruit provenant des X-Wings et je vois Poe s'avancer vers moi. Je lance :

« On a du mal à trouver le sommeil ?

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à ce que je vois. »

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et nous regardons un moment le ciel étoilé. Il me demande :

« Cauchemars ? »

J'hoche la tête.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ils ne sont pas apparu plus tôt. J'ai vraiment bien dormi dans le vaisseau qui nous a ramené ici…

\- Oui… c'est parce que je t'ai fait prendre un somnifère. »

Je tourne la tête vers lui surprise. Il continue :

« Tu étais à cran, tu avais besoin de te reposer. Sans cauchemars.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout parce que j'étais insupportable et que tu voulais te venger ?

\- Nan, c'est pas mon genre. Je l'ai fait parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi, voyons !

\- Trop aimable…

\- N'est-ce pas ? »

Nous nous mettons à sourire. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous avons discuté sans qu'il n'y ait aucune tension entre nous. C'est agréable.

« Sur Terre, on ne sait pas si la vie existe sur les autres planètes. Mais on aime bien l'imaginer. Quand j'étais petite, je me racontais des histoires se passant sur des planètes très lointaines, en regardant les étoiles. C'était bizarre. J'avais envie de me dire que je n'étais pas seule, qu'il existait d'autres mondes. Mais ça me faisait peur aussi. J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être minuscule quand je levais les yeux au ciel. Tout me semblait trop loin, trop grand. »

Nous regardons encore les étoiles. Le silence s'installe. Il réfléchit et puis :

« C'est drôle, moi, j'avais pas tellement conscience que c'était si loin justement. Je me souviens que je m'étais mis en tête d'attraper une étoile. Je devais avoir cinq ans. J'avais attendu que mes parents s'endorment pour me faufiler discrètement dehors. J'avais tout essayé : monter sur les temples en ruines, grimpé sur les arbres, rien à faire. Seulement, quand je me suis résolu à laisser tomber, j'étais monté dans un arbre. Très haut. La lune n'éclairait pas suffisamment pour que je puisse descendre sereinement. Mais c'était pas grave. Je suis resté, en haut sur mon perchoir, à regarder les étoiles. Le lendemain, j'ai été pas mal réprimandé par mon père mais je m'en fichais. J'avais adoré cette nuit à me perdre face à l'horizon. Sur Yavin IV, je me sentais à l'étroit. Il y avait trop d'arbres, c'était étriqué. Je préfère les grands espaces. On s'y sent libre. »

Nous restons ensuite plongés dans nos souvenirs, toujours le regard en l'air. Je suis bien et je crois que lui aussi. Pendant un moment, ce qui s'est passé sur Jakku ne nous hante plus.


	6. Attendre ou agir

6\. Attendre ou agir.

2 jours. Et toujours rien. Je suis seule, je ne sais que faire. Je n'ose réellement m'intégrer. Comment pourrais-je être utile à la Résistance alors que, dès que le Docteur fera son apparition, je partirai avec lui ? Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'être attaché à cet endroit, aux personnes que je rencontre. Chaque départ est difficile. Chaque retour est compliqué. Il s'agit de mon dernier voyage à bord du Tardis. Il faut que la Terre reste ma maison. Il faut que je sois sûre que j'y ai ma place. Il faut que je reste étrangère à ce monde.

C'est plus facile de ne pas se créer d'attache depuis que je suis dans la base rebelle. Tout le monde a du travail, on court, on s'entraîne, on répare des trucs, on prépare des plans, on fait des hypothèses. On ne s'occupe pas de moi. La Générale a décrété que je pouvais rester, on ne contredit pas ses ordres. Je croise de temps en temps Poe. Il est dans son rôle de commandant. Il s'entraîne avec son équipe, il s'occupe de son X-Wing. J'évite de le déranger et il ne vient pas non plus me voir. Nous sommes conscients que ma présence est provisoire.

Je me demande où est Finn. On m'a dit qu'il était recherché par le Premier Ordre en compagnie du droïde de Poe et d'une jeune femme. Nous n'avons pas plus de nouvelles. Les résistants espèrent qu'ils échapperont à leurs poursuivants et qu'ils ramèneront la carte menant à Luke Skywalker. J'espère juste que Finn va bien et qu'il reviendra à temps pour le remercier de m'avoir libérée de ma cellule.

Les journées sont longues. Je suis attentive aux moindres bruits suspects ressemblant à celui du Tardis. Quand je ne guette pas l'horizon, je lis divers manuels. Je m'instruis. J'apprends les noms des vaisseaux autres que les X-Wings, les différentes planètes peuplant cette galaxie. Je m'occupe comme je peux pour éviter de gêner. Je cours aussi. Beaucoup. J'ai besoin de me défouler, de me vider la tête, d'aller au bout de mes forces. Quand mon souffle se fait court, qu'il faut que je me concentre seulement sur ma respiration, je ne pense qu'à avancer. Plus rien ne me fait peur. Et ça me fait du bien. Ça m'aide aussi, pour mes insomnies, qui ne sont toujours pas parties. A voir les cernes de Poe, lui non plus. Mais nous gérons ce problème chacun de notre côté. Je cours, il travaille.

Je viens juste de finir mon tour. Je suis trempée, je n'ai plus de souffle. Ma poitrine me fait mal. Je m'arrête, je tente de reprendre ma respiration. J'y suis allée plus fort que d'habitude. Je me dirige vers l'intérieur de la base, pour prendre une douche. Mais je m'arrête quand je vois Poe foncer vers son X-Wing. Il n'a pas l'air de partir faire un vol d'entraînement avec son équipe. Il est beaucoup plus concentré que d'habitude. Je m'aperçois que tous se mettent en ordre de marche. On se prépare à partir. Puis, nous nous mettons tous à regarder en haut. Un rayon rouge transperce le ciel. Nous l'observons, hébétés. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme cela. C'est un rayon, on dirait qu'il est laser. Il semble extrêmement puissant, extrêmement loin. Alors que je m'étais un peu calmée, ma respiration s'accélère. Que se passe-t-il maintenant ? Je ressens le stress de toutes les personnes présentes ici. C'est le Premier Ordre. Ils n'en doutent pas. Nous restons immobiles, hypnotisés par le rayon. Quelle cible espèrent-t-ils avoir avec leur nouvelle arme ? Ils ne connaissent pas l'existence de ce poste. Tout le monde me l'a assuré. D'ailleurs, ils le cherchent avec acharnement. Ils ne peuvent pas attaquer la Nouvelle République. C'est une structure institutionnelle. Ils risquent de se faire plus d'ennemis que d'amis. C'est une mauvaise stratégie. Ils sont plus malins que ça. Ils ne peuvent pas l'attaquer, évidemment qu'ils ne peuvent pas. Sur qui, sur quoi ont-ils tiré ?

Le silence est horrible. Je vois le rayon se déchirer. Il atteint ses cibles. Je reste tétanisée. Plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. Nous sommes tous figés. Je crois qu'ils savent ce que le rayon a touché. Je cours vers Poe avant qu'il ne parte :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était quoi ce truc ? »

Il lui faut du temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Il me regarde, j'aperçois la peur dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne la cache et qu'il se reprenne.

« Une nouvel arme du Premier Ordre, sûrement. Elle a touché le système où se trouvait la Nouvelle République ».

Je pâlis. J'ai la sensation que l'étau se resserre. Comment la Résistance peut-elle survivre sans le soutien de la Nouvelle République ? Quelle arme serait capable de détruire un système voire plusieurs planètes à distance, à l'aide d'un super rayon ? Comment lutter contre cela ? Poe me ramène à la réalité.

« Je suis désolé, je dois partir. On nous a prévenu de la présence de mon droïde et de Finn sur Takodana. Nous devons y arriver avant le Premier Ordre. »

Je le sens préoccupé. Je me rends compte des larmes qui coulent sur mon visage. J'ai honte. J'ai peur et je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, il a d'autres choses à penser. Je m'essuie rapidement le visage avec ma manche. Je calme ma respiration. Je tente de sourire et de parler d'une voix claire, rassurante.

« Evidemment, je comprends. Je… je reste ici de toute façon. Je vous attends. T'as intérêt à revenir vite avec Finn.

\- Oui, je te le promets.

\- Super. A toute à l'heure alors. »

Je m'enfuis à l'intérieur de la base alors que j'entends le X-Wing démarrer en trombe. Une grande partie des résistants sont partis. Les autres, je crois qu'ils sont aussi choqués que moi par l'annihilation aussi rapide de la Nouvelle République. Je m'enferme dans la chambre qu'on m'a attribuée. Je fouille dans les affaires qui ne sont pas à moi. Je trouve vite ce que je cherche : un nom, Palla Edivio. Je sors et tombe rapidement sur C3PO.

« Excuse-moi, tu sais où est parti Palla Edivio ? »

La réponse ne tarde pas.

« Très chère, je crains que nous ne la revoyions plus. Elle est, elle était sur Hosnian Prime. C'est le système où le Sénat s'était établie. C'est le système qui a été touché par le rayon… »

Je n'attends pas la fin de la phrase de C3P0. Je retourne dans la chambre de Palla. Je suis dans la chambre d'une morte. Sa mort fait écho à celles que je voulais oubliées. A celles que le Docteur voulait me cacher. Je repense pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps à Amy et Rory. Le Docteur me parlait souvent d'eux, lors de nos voyages. Je n'ai pas tardé à faire le rapprochement avec Amy Pond, le mannequin. Lorsqu'il s'était décidé à jouer au mort, je suis allée les rencontrer. Parce que je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était fini. Et nous avions fini par être amis. Avant qu'ils ne décident de visiter Manhattan.

Je suis une pauvre égoïste. Je reste ici les bras croisés. J'attends qu'il vienne me chercher. J'attends. C'est tout ce que je sais faire. Je peux continuer comme cela longtemps. Je vais regarder les personnes que je côtoie mourir peu à peu sans rien faire ? Ce n'est pas ce que ferait le Docteur. Ce n'est pas ce que feraient Amy et Rory. Ils trouveraient des solutions, ils sauraient se rendre indispensables.

Ils se battraient.

Depuis deux jours, je reste ici, à observer les autres se battre. Je me crois toujours sur Terre, assise derrière l'écran et regarder Star Wars. Je dois arrêter de rester passive. Parce que je ne suis plus sur Terre. Parce ce que ce que je vois autour de moi est réel. Parce que la lutte contre le Premier Ordre me touche. Parce que je ne veux pas que la Résistance soit anéantie de la même manière que la Nouvelle République. Parce que je ne veux pas apprendre la mort de Finn ou Poe ou qui que ce soit d'autres.

Je vais me battre.

Ma décision est prise. Je me sens plus calme. Plus déterminé aussi. Je retrouve C3P0, je lui demande vers qui je dois me tourner pour faire part de ma décision. La Générale est aussi parti sur Takodana. C'est à l'amiral Ackbar que j'annonce vouloir faire parti de la Résistance. Je crois déceler un sourire même si sa drôle de tête de poisson rend ses expressions difficiles à déchiffrer. Il m'assigne de suite à un poste. La situation est tendue, je suivrais un entraînement plus tard. Pour l'heure, je dois donner un coup de main à la maintenance. J'ai quelques notions de mécaniques, ça pourra m'aider.

J'arrive dans les tréfonds la base, accompagné de C3P0. On fait l'inventaire des vaisseaux, des bombardiers et des croiseurs. On se prépare à abandonner la base, au cas où le prochain coup d'éclat du Premier Ordre soit l'anéantissement de notre planète. Le droïde, toujours aussi bavard, me guide vers la personne qui sera mon supérieur pour l'instant. C'est une jeune femme, qui doit avoir à peu près mon âge. Elle discute avec une autre, un peu plus âgée qui lui ressemble. Elles doivent être soeur. C3P0 s'occupe des présentations :

« Rose Tico, voici Alice Ardeans. Elle est nouvelle chez nous et elle vous aidera à la maintenance des vaisseaux.

\- Ah tu vois Rose, enfin on t'écoute quand tu dis que tu ne peux pas tout faire toute seule ! s'exclame la deuxième femme. »

Rose et moi nous nous serrons la main en souriant. L'autre me tend la sienne :

« Paige Tico, si tu ne fais pas exactement ce que te dis ma soeur, je te préviens, tu auras affaire à moi »

Je serre la main qu'elle me tend, toujours souriante. C3P0 nous laisse. Les deux soeurs se font plus curieuse.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui était prisonnière en même temps que le commandant Dameron par le Premier Ordre ?

\- Ouais.

\- T'es la voyageuse alors.

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah oui, celle qui a atterri là un peu mystérieusement, ce qui fait que le Premier Ordre te recherche pour savoir comment tu as fait.

\- C'est plutôt bien résumé. J'ai l'impression que les informations circulent vite ici… »

Paige hoche la tête et confirme :

« Oui… Je te préviens, on reste les uns sur les autres. Tout fini toujours par se savoir. Alors j'espère que tu n'as rien à cacher ! »

Rose ajoute :

« Même les informations « top secrète », on arrive toujours à les glaner. Fais attention à qui tu décides de te confier. »

Peu rassurée, je réponds un timide :

« D'accord… »

Et Rose continue sur sa lancée :

« Evidemment, avec nous, tu ne crains rien.

\- Evidemment… »

Nous nous mettons à rire. Puis Paige nous quitte pour préparer son bombardier dans l'éventualité d'une fuite rapide. Rose m'indique comment je peux l'aider. Elle doit s'occuper de plusieurs réparations. Mon rôle est de trouver les pièces qui lui manquent et de lui apporter. Je suis contente d'avoir pas mal exploré la base et lu vraiment n'importe quoi. Grâce aux informations que j'ai pu récolter durant les deux derniers jours, j'arrive à être efficace et lui faire gagner un temps précieux. Je me trouve stupide de n'avoir pas rejoint la Résistance plus tôt. Travailler m'évite de penser trop. Le temps passe plus vite. Et il est agréable de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un. Nous sympathisons rapidement. Rose cherche à me mettre à l'aise et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Nous ne parlons plus de ma situation étrange. Elle me raconte les derniers potins de la base et me montre les différents protagonistes de ses histoires lorsqu'ils passent devant nous.

Ça me fait du bien aussi de ne plus chercher à tendre l'oreille pour entendre le son du Tardis. Le cliquetis des outils, les vis qu'on serre, tous ces bruits ont quelque chose de rassurant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je crois que je me sens à ma place.


	7. De courtes retrouvailles

7\. De courtes retrouvailles.

Nous travaillons en silence. Mes pensées vont vers ceux qui sont partis sur Takodana. Cela fait un moment déjà et aucune nouvelle. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé. Rose est aussi préoccupée que moi même si elle évite de me le montrer. Peu à peu, le calme disparait. Un brouhaha confus s'élève. Jusqu'à ce qu'un résistant arrive là où nous sommes postés pour nous dire :

« Ils sont de retour ! »

Je lève la tête vers Rose. Je la supplie du regard. Elle comprend et bougonne :

« Tu as 10 minutes de pause. Pas plus.

\- Merci ! »

Je cours et remonte les escaliers pour sortir au grand air. Les X-Wings sont déjà tous de retour au sol. Je cherche des yeux celui de Poe. La foule m'empêche de le distinguer. Ça court dans tous les sens et je ne reconnais aucun visage connu. Je m'apprête à repartir d'où je viens, déçue, quand j'aperçois Finn et Poe avec, à leur pieds, un droïde. J'imagine qu'il s'agit du fameux BB-8. Je m'élance pour les rejoindre le plus vite possible.

« Hey vous deux ! »

Ils se tournent vers moi. Je me jette dans les bras de Finn, qui répond à mon étreinte.

« J'ai même pas eu le temps de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait sur Jakku ! »

Finn est gêné, heureusement, Poe est là :

« Et… et moi ? J'ai risqué ma vie aussi ! »

Je soupire et me tourne vers le pilote, il commence à s'approcher de moi et ouvrir les bras, je prends sa main au vol et la serre dans la mienne, coupant son geste.

« Je suis contente que tu sois de retour. »

Nous nous sourions tous les trois. La boule que j'avais au ventre disparait. Ils s'en sont sortis. C'est tout ce qui compte. Finn me lance :

« Et ton ami que tu devais retrouver sur Jakku ? »

Je sens le regard de Poe sur moi. J'ai l'impression que ma réponse l'intéresse aussi.

« Toujours aucune nouvelle. Mais je ne m'en fais plus trop. Arriver en retard, c'est sa spécialité. »

Je me tourne ensuite vers Poe :

« Pendant que tu es parti, je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais plus l'attendre sans rien faire. Pas après ce qu'on a vu… Alors, j'ai décidé de me rendre utile ici. »

Son sourire s'élargit quand je termine :

« Maintenant, je suis avec vous, dans la Résistance.

\- Et c'est la meilleure décision que tu as prise depuis longtemps ! »

Je réponds à son sourire. Finn nous regarde bizarrement mais s'arrête dès qu'il s'aperçoit que je le vois. Il interpelle Poe, il est redevenu sérieux :

« J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Oui, bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux. »

Il s'apprête à continuer sa demande quand je m'aperçois que mes 10 minutes sont presque dépassées. Avant qu'il ne parle, je décide de m'éclipser :

« Je dois y aller. On se retrouve tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux hommes hochent la tête distraitement. Evidemment, ils ont d'autres préoccupations désormais. Je les quitte et retourne dans les tréfonds de la base pour chercher marteau, compresseur et pour visser des objets étranges sur des plaques bizarres. Rose ne me dit rien par rapport à mon léger retard. Nous travaillons en silence. Mais au bout de 5 minutes, elle le brise :

« Alors… pour qui tu t'inquiétais autant ? »

Je fais mine de ne pas comprendre. Elle insiste.

« Ecoute, tu étais encore plus inquiète que moi qui connait beaucoup plus de personnes partis sur cette mission. Et puis, j'ai bien le droit de savoir qui tu es allée retrouver aussi vite et que tu as eu du mal à quitter puisque tu as dépassé le temps que je t'avais accordé… »

Elle ne me lâchera pas, je le sens. Au bout d'un moment, je craque :

« Je suis juste allée voir Finn et Poe. Et si je suis partie aussi vite c'était pour ne pas les manquer. Quand on s'est échappé… j'ai pas eu le temps de remercier Finn pour ce qu'il a fait… Maintenant, c'est fait.

\- Finn, c'est le stormtrooper qui a trahit le Premier Ordre ?

\- Oui…

\- D'accord. Va pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois, tu ne dépasses pas le temps de pause que je te donne.

\- Oui chef ! »

Elle me sourit et nous nous remettons au travail.

Une heure passe avant que BB-8 ne fasse son apparition. Il se met devant nous et émet de nombreux bips que je ne comprends pas. Il n'arrête pas. Rose le regarde, soupire.

« Du calme ! C'est bon, j'ai compris. Bien sûr que je vais pas discuter ses ordres. Même si ce n'est vraiment pas la procédure. »

Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi :

« Il faut que tu suives ce droïde. Ça te fait encore une pause. Essaie de revenir au plus tard dans une heure. »

J'hoche la tête, remet en place les outils que j'utilisais et me lève. Rose se moque :

« Tu parles d'une recrue ! A peine arrivée, ça passe plus de temps en pause qu'à travailler pour la Résistance. »

J'essaie de me défendre :

« Tu sais, je vais pas m'enfuir, je vais revenir. Et je prendrai beaucoup moins de pause demain pour compenser.

\- Attention, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu dis parce que je vais m'en souvenir !

\- J'espère bien ! »

Nous nous sourions et je suis BB-8 qui me ramène à l'extérieur de la base où les X-Wings sont déjà en position pour repartir. J'aperçois Poe et Finn en train de se souhaiter mutuellement bonne chance.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? »

Ils sont tous les deux surpris de me voir là. Ils sont mal à l'aise. Je m'en fiche. J'attends. Poe regarde son droïde posté à côté de moi.

« BB-8 ! Je te cherchais partout ! C'est toi qui l'as prévenu ? »

La petite boule mécanique orange et blanche continue son concert de bips. Je me sens légèrement exclue. Finn me fournit enfin les explications que je demande :

« Nous partons attaquer le Premier Ordre. »

Ma colère s'évanouit pour laisser place à une certaine peur. Je ne comprends pas cette précipitation.

« Maintenant ? »

Poe prend le relai :

« Oui. Ils ne s'attendent pas à être attaqué. C'est le moment idéal. Et grâce à Finn, nous savons comment détruire leur nouvelle arme.

\- Celle qui a détruit la Nouvelle République ? »

Les deux hommes hochent la tête.

« Nous devons le faire le plus vite possible, continue Poe. Avant qu'ils ne décident de prendre une autre cible.

\- Et vous partez tous les deux. »

Deuxièmement hochement de tête.

« Finn part en éclaireur et ensuite, la cavalerie arrive pour détruire l'arme. On s'échappe le plus vite possible de la planète et on rentre ici. Tu n'aurais même pas remarqué notre absence !

\- C'est ce que vous vous êtes dis ? Et c'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas me prévenir ? »

Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas m'inquiéter. C'est louable mais c'est stupide. Je me sens trahi. Ils ne me font pas confiance. Je ne compte peut-être pas tant que ça pour eux. Je n'ai pas le temps de sortir une réplique acerbe. BB-8 me donne un léger coup et m'invite à le suivre. Je n'hésite pas. Je laisse Poe et Finn là où ils sont et je pars à la suite du droïde. Il me conduit devant le Faucon Millénium. Ce vaisseau là, je le reconnais entre mille. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'emmène là.

« BB-8… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es sûr que tu t'es pas trompé de destination ? Pourquoi on est là ?

\- Parce que j'ai demandé au droïde que tu viennes là. »

Je me retourne vers la voix que je viens d'entendre. Ouah. Il me faut du temps pour reprendre mes esprits. Il a vieilli, évidemment. Mais c'est Han Solo. Pour de vrai. Je suis surprise et gênée, alors la première chose que je dis est stupide :

« Bonjour. »

Il s'approche de moi et je n'ose bouger, c'est limite si je ne recule pas. Ma gêne le fait rire :

« Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je fais peur à quelqu'un ! Voyons, approche. »

Il m'entraîne à l'intérieur du Faucon et m'invite à m'asseoir.

« Leia m'a dit que tu voyageais avec le Docteur ?

\- Oui, c'est grâce à lui que je suis là. Dans mon monde vous existez mais comme une histoire… pour les enfants…

\- Je sais cela, Leia me l'a expliqué.

\- Ah… »

Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autres ? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il veut parler. Il doit vouloir des nouvelles du Docteur.

« Comment il va ? Bah, je sais pas… comment peut aller quelqu'un qui vient de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis ? Il s'accroche, fait semblant de dire que tout va bien et qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes. Et ça commence à faire longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. Il m'a laissé sur Jakku. Oui, il ne l'a pas fait exprès mais voilà… je lui en veux. Et en même temps, je suis presque contente qu'il m'ait abandonné. Parce que c'était censé être mon dernier voyage et que je n'ai pas envie que tout s'arrête. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner sur Terre et de vivre une existence banale, sans importance. Je n'ai pas envie d'être de nouveau seule… »

Han Solo me regarde étrangement. Je rougis :

« Heu… j'ai vraiment dit tout ça à voix haute… »

Il hoche la tête.

« Ok… »

Il sourit :

« Je vois que le Docteur continue de voyager avec des compagnons… atypiques. »

Je n'ose plus rien dire. Je suis encore plus gênée que tout à l'heure. Il continue, comme si de rien n'était :

« Si je voulais te voir… c'est pour te donner ça. »

Il tend sa main et me donne un tournevis sonique. Ce n'est pas celui que j'ai l'habitude de voir, il semble plus ancien. Je le fixe un moment, je lève les yeux vers Han. Il s'explique :

« On a joué. Aux cartes. Et on a parié. Les dés que tu peux voir accrocher là-bas pour moi et lui, il a parié ça. Il a perdu. Mais je me suis dit que, finalement, ce truc me servait à rien. Prends-le.

\- Vous savez, je ne sais pas du tout quand il va revenir. Vous serez sûrement là quand il reviendra…

\- Tu as quand même plus de chance de le voir que moi et puis… j'y tiens pas trop… Je préfère que ce soit toi qui lui donnes. Et que ce soit toi qui lui dises que oui, il a raison… J'ai triché, il aurait dû gagner… »

Je le regarde, surprise.

« On ne se refait pas. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il perde, il m'a donné ça. Je comptais lui rendre. J'avais bien compris que c'était important pour lui. Mais son vaisseau a disparu avant que je puisse le faire… ce qui… entre nous, m'arrangeait bien. »

Je mets à rire et lui aussi. Il reprend :

« Tu lui donneras, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Le silence s'installe. Il est temps pour moi de le laisser. C'est tout ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je mets le tournevis sonique dans ma poche. Je me lève.

« J'espère que vous réussirez et que tout se passera bien là-bas.

\- Moi aussi petite. »

Finn pénètre à l'intérieur du vaisseau à ce moment. Il me fixe, se tourne vers Han Solo. Je ne lui dis rien, je pars et reste volontairement froide, toujours vexée. J'entends avant de partir Han Solo soupirer et dire à Finn :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait toi ? »

Je repasse devant le X-Wing de Poe. J'évite de lever les yeux et de croiser son regard. Ils allaient partir tous les deux sans me prévenir. Je sais que ce n'est pas si horrible, je sais que je fais une montagne pour pas grand chose. Mais… je croyais qu'on était devenus amis tous les trois. Des amis, ça se fait confiance. Et ça tiens au courant l'autre quand on décide de partir sur une mission potentiellement dangereuse voire suicidaire. Que je ne sache pas tout, que je ne connaisse pas les détails de leur plan, à la limite je m'en fiche. J'aurais seulement aimé savoir qu'ils partaient. Juste ça. C'est tout de même pas trop demander, si ?


	8. L'attente

8\. L'attente.

Je fulmine toujours dans mon coin quand je retrouve Rose. Elle est surprise de me voir déjà de retour.

« Tu sais, tu as encore bien 15 minutes de pause normalement…

\- J'en ai pas besoin.

\- Comme tu veux… »

Je me remets à mon travail. Je suis énervée contre tout. Le Docteur qui ne vient pas, Finn et Poe qui me tiennent à l'écart. Je ne suis pas concentrée sur ce que je fais. Je mets 5 minutes à retrouver la pièce que Rose m'a demandée de lui donner. Je craque :

« Ils sont repartis. Pour détruire la base du Premier Ordre.

\- Starkiller ? »

Je tourne la tête vers ma supérieure. Elle hausse les épaules :

« Les infos circulent vite par ici, tu te souviens ? C'est pour ça que BB-8 est venu te chercher non ?

\- Non. »

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt.

« Pourquoi alors ?

\- Pour qu'Han Solo puisse me donner ça. »

Je lui montre le tournevis sonique. Je sens que je lui donne beaucoup d'informations d'un seul coup.

« Han Solo ?

\- Oui.

\- Le même que celui du Faucon Millénium.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as rencontré Han Solo.

\- Oui.

\- Alors là… La prochaine fois que tu pars en pause, je viens avec toi ! »

Je me mets à sourire, elle continue :

« Il est comment alors ?

\- Je sais pas… Intimidant ?

\- Hum… ça m'étonne pas. Et pourquoi il t'a donné ce truc ?

\- Ça appartient à mon ami qui est censé venir me chercher… un jour.

\- Je peux voir ? »

Je lui lance l'objet. Elle le manipule précautionneusement comme si c'était une relique. Au bout d'un moment, elle me dit :

« Ton ami possède un tournevis sonique ?

\- Euh… oui. Tu connais ?

\- Bien sûr que je connais ! C'est hyper rare ! Je connais pas du tout ce modèle. Il a l'air beaucoup plus évolué que tous ceux que j'ai pu regardé. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut avoir différentes fonctions. Hum… par contre, ils n'ont pas réglé son principal défaut. Ça ne fonctionne toujours pas sur le bois hein ? »

Je suis bouche bée. Peu importe l'endroit où on atterrissait, le Docteur et moi, personne ne savait à quoi pouvait servir un tournevis sonique. Jamais. A chaque fois, on nous regarde avec de grands yeux quand on décide de l'utiliser. Et là, Rose est même capable de me dire le principal défaut du tournevis sonique. Elle me le renvoie :

« J'aimerais bien l'étudier, si ça te dérange pas.

\- Non. Du moment que tu me le rends ensuite.

\- Ah et ton ami… S'il se décide à venir, même si tu as l'air d'en douter, j'aimerais bien le rencontrer.

\- Bah tu sais, je serais ravie ! Mais j'espère que tu aimes attendre l'inattendu parce qu'il ne s'est jamais manifesté jusqu'à présent.

\- C'est pas grave, je suis patiente. Et puis, une personne qui possède un tournevis sonique est forcément quelqu'un d'intéressant. »

Je lui souris.

Nous discutons de choses et d'autres ensuite. Je lui confie la raison de mon énervement. Elle est compréhensive, elle m'écoute et me donne quelques conseils. Paige nous rejoint peu de temps après. Elle nous tient au courant de la mission menée contre la base de l'ennemi.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, les boucliers de la planète ont été désactivé par Finn, Han Solo et Chewbacca. Les X-Wings ont pu faire leur entrée. Mais ils n'arrivent pas à atteindre leur cible. Beaucoup trop de TIE les prennent en chasse et les distraient.

\- Tu as d'autres mauvaises nouvelles ? demande Rose.

\- Malheureusement oui. Ils sont en train de charger le rayon laser. »

Le silence s'abat. Je regarde Rose et Paige. Nous savons toutes les trois ce que cela signifie. Le Premier Ordre a une nouvelle cible à abattre. Et cette cible, cela ne fait aucun doute, c'est notre base.

« Je croyais qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où se trouvait le quartier général de la Résistance. »

Paige se tourne vers moi :

« Les choses ont changé apparemment. Mais tout n'est pas perdu. Ils ont encore du temps pour détruire le canon avant qu'il ne tire son rayon mortel. »

Je dis à voix haute ce que nous pensons toutes les trois :

« Il faut qu'ils réussissent. »

Nous ne trouvons plus rien à dire. Nous sommes plongés toutes les trois dans nos pensées. Si l'assaut de la Résistance échoue, nous serons anéanti d'un coup de laser géant. Si je n'étais déjà pas très concentrée, désormais, nous sommes toutes les trois complètement inefficace. L'attente nous parait interminable. Nous n'effectuons plus de réparations. Je me lève :

« Je vais courir. »

Rose ne dit rien, j'imagine que j'ai son accord. Et puis, je pense qu'elle a envie de passer du temps avec sa soeur. Je gêne si je reste plus longtemps alors je préfère partir. En me dirigeant vers l'extérieur, je passe devant la salle de commandement où on dirige l'opération. Je vois la Générale Leia, puisque désormais on l'appelle comme cela, s'affaisser soudainement et s'appuyer à son bureau. Je m'arrête. Elle lève les yeux et me voit. Sur son visage, je peux lire une grande tristesse. Mon coeur bat plus vite. Elle a ressenti quelque chose. Ce doit être cela. Oui. Elle est capable de sentir les bouleversements dans la Force. Je m'en souviens.

Quelqu'un n'a pas dû s'en sortir. Quelqu'un d'important pour elle. Pour la Résistance. Quelqu'un qui a pu pressentir qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Et qui a décidé de réparer ses erreurs avant de partir… Je réfléchis un moment… Je repense à ma virée avec BB-8. A l'étrange conversation que j'ai pu avoir… Non. Ça ne peut pas être Han Solo quand même ?

Leïa me fixe toujours. Elle semble comprendre le fil de mes pensées. Elle hoche légèrement la tête comme pour confirmer ce que je suppose. Elle détourne ensuite le regard et tente de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je m'enfuis à l'extérieur.

Je cours trop vite. Je m'épuise trop rapidement. Des larmes coulent. Je n'essaie même pas de les retenir. Je sens le tournevis sonique dans la poche de ma veste. Il bouge légèrement à chacun de mes mouvements. Son poids me paraît insurmontable. J'espère que Finn et Poe s'en sortiront. Je m'en veux d'avoir boudé plutôt que de leur avoir souhaité bonne chance. J'ai l'impression que je fais toujours n'importe quoi depuis que le Docteur m'a abandonné là. La seule décision dont je suis à peu près fière c'est quand j'ai rejoint la Résistance. Et encore. Je ne suis pas très assidue. Je passe mon temps à fuir.

Je suis obligée de m'arrêter. Mon corps ne suit plus la cadence que je lui impose. Je me mets à vomir. J'en ai trop fait. Je me tiens les côtes. J'ai un point de côté. Mais j'ai atteint mon objectif. Dans cette état, je ne suis plus du tout capable de réfléchir. Je lutte pour ne pas m'écrouler au sol. Je me retourne. Je vais lentement là d'où je viens. Chaque pas me fait mal. Tant mieux. J'évite de penser. Je mets énormément de temps à revenir. Je peine à retrouver mon souffle. J'arrive enfin à respirer convenablement quand un drôle de bruit me fige. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Je m'attends à tout. Mais surtout à revoir ce rayon rouge.

Je pousse un cri de joie quand je vois apparaître les X-Wings et le Faucon Millénium en un seul morceau. J'essaie d'accélérer le pas mais c'est compliqué après ma course. J'essaie de passer outre la fatigue et le stress accumulés. Voir ses vaisseaux me fait sourire.

Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu pour la Résistance


	9. Le calme avant les représailles

9\. Le calme avant les représailles.

Je me dirige le plus rapidement possible vers le X-Wing de Poe. Je commence à savoir où il atterrit à force. Si la première fois le monde m'avait gênée, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Je le vois. Malgré ma course épuisante, je me mets à courir vers lui. Je plonge dans ses bras.

« Vous avez réussi !

\- Franchement tu en doutais ? »

Nous rions. C'est presque nerveux, ça nous permet d'évacuer la tension. Notre étreinte prend fin. Nous reprenons notre calme.

« Allons voir comment va Finn. »

Je suis Poe vers le Faucon Millénium. Je ne sais pas s'il est au courant pour Han Solo. Sûrement. Nous accélérons le pas et nous arrivons presque en courant devant le vaisseau mythique. Quand nous sommes enfin arrivés, nous pouvons voir Chewbacca en train de déposer Finn, inconscient, sur un véhicule.

« Doucement ! » fait Poe.

Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous parler. Nous suivons le véhicule pour rester auprès de lui. Je lui demande quand nous sommes de retour à l'intérieur :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il a affronté Kylo Ren. »

Nous restons silencieux. Oui, je comprends ce que ça signifie, je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Finn était un stormtrooper. Il a trahi le Premier Ordre. L'homme de mes cauchemars n'a pas retenu ses coups. Il voulait sûrement en faire un exemple.

Au bout d'un moment, Poe reprend :

« Ce n'est pas tout. Han Solo… »

Je l'interromps en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Je sais. »

Il est surpris mais n'ose pas me demander comment je peux le savoir. Il faudra que je lui explique plus tard. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je suis une sorte de jedi pouvait sentir la Force, parce que ce n'est pas vrai. J'étais juste au bon moment pour avoir l'information. Il préfère me demander autre chose.

« Tu nous en veut toujours ? »

Je réfléchis un moment :

« Non, j'ai assez boudé je crois. Je suis désolée, j'ai tendance à m'énerver vite. C'est juste que… Même si j'ai à peu près tout fait pour ne pas m'intégrer dans l'espoir que le Docteur vienne me chercher rapidement, je me suis attachée à Finn et à toi. Parce qu'on a fuit ensemble. Parce que vous êtes les premières personnes qui m'ont aidé alors que j'étais totalement perdue. C'est peut-être prétentieux de ma part, mais je pensais que je comptais aussi un peu pour vous. Du moins, suffisamment pour que vous me préveniez que vous alliez partir.

\- Finn voulait te le dire. C'est moi qui l'en ai empêché. »

Je le fixe sans comprendre avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« Tu es à cran. J'ai vu comment tu as réagi quand le Premier Ordre a détruit la Nouvelle République. Je te vois te promener dans les couloirs de la base la nuit, au lieu de dormir. Je te vois courir le plus vite possible pour t'abrutir. J'avais pas envie de devenir une nouvelle source de préoccupation pour toi.

\- C'est mignon. On dirait que je suis une petite chose fragile qu'il faut protéger. Evite de penser à ma place s'il te plait. Dis-moi plutôt que tu es aussi à cran que moi, puisqu'on dort tous les deux aussi mal. Et que tu n'aimes pas les au-revoir. »

Je le sens chercher ses mots.

« J'évite… de prévenir les autres quand je pars en mission. C'est comme ça.

\- Oui, Rose me l'a dit après. »

Il esquisse un sourire quand j'évoque Rose. Puis il continue :

« Je n'avais juste pas envie de te voir dans le même état que lorsque je t'ai quitté pour aller à Takodana. »

Je mets du temps à lui répondre. C'est vrai que le peu qu'il avait vu de moi n'est finalement pas très flatteur.

« J'ai pas l'air, mais je sais me tenir. Tout à l'heure… j'ai été surprise. C'est tout. Je comprends que parfois, il faut que tu partes vite de la base, notre situation avec le Premier Ordre l'exige assez souvent. Mais… si jamais tu as un peu de temps, la prochaine fois, préviens-moi. C'est peut-être stupide mais c'est important pour moi.

\- Je le ferais.

\- Merci. »

Nous restons encore un moment à veiller sur Finn. Nous ne servons à rien. Il a juste besoin de temps pour se remettre. Le médecin nous a dit qu'il se réveillerait, dans plusieurs heures voire plusieurs jours. Nous sommes plongés dans nos pensées. BB-8 arrive et nous coupe dans nos réflexions. Toujours les bips que je ne comprends pas. Poe traduit pour moi :

« Rose te demande et je suis attendu au poste de commandement. Les choses sérieuses reprennent ! »

Je souris face à son enthousiasme. Nous nous séparons rapidement.

De retour à mon poste, Rose attaque d'entrée :

« Tu vois ce croiseur ? On doit vérifier que tout fonctionne correctement parce que c'est notre ticket de sortie pour fuir le Premier Ordre. J'espère que tu as pu un peu te reposer, on risque de faire une nuit blanche ce soir.

\- Pas de soucis. En ce moment, le sommeil et moi, ça fait deux. »

Nous pénétrons à l'intérieur du croiseur. Le vaisseau est immense. Effectivement, il peut contenir toutes les personnes présentes ici.

« Comment va notre cher commandant Dameron ?

\- Toujours en un seul morceau. »

Nous sourions.

« Vous vous êtes expliqués ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est bien. »

Au bout d'un moment :

« Tu sais pour Han Solo ? »

J'hoche la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer désormais ? »

Rose ne tarde pas à me répondre.

« D'abord, on évacue la planète. On a détruit le nouveau joujou du Premier Ordre. Ils vont chercher à nous anéantir. La mission est un succès mais ils ont pu tracer nos vaisseaux et découvrir l'emplacement de notre QG. D'où l'importance de vérifier que ce croiseur fonctionne toujours. Ils vont mettre un certain temps à riposter. Mais ils vont riposter. Ils le font toujours. Ensuite, dès qu'on sera en sécurité, on pourra enfin réfléchir au meilleur moyen de vaincre le Premier Ordre. Et pour ça, fais confiance à la Générale, c'est la meilleure ! »

Sa confiance dans le futur est contagieuse. Je réponds à son sourire. Nous nous mettons ensuite au travail. Nous devons être le plus efficace possible. On compte sur nous. En même temps, Rose me fait un résumer détailler des aventures de Poe et Finn sur Starkiller. C'est beaucoup plus complet que ce que j'ai pu apprendre de mon côté. Quand elle a terminé, j'en profite pour lui narrer mes aventures depuis Jakku et notre fuite avec Finn et Poe. Je lui cache certains détails, comme mon moment seul à seule avec Kylo Ren. Je crois qu'elle le remarque mais elle ne me dit rien.

La nuit avance sans que nous nous en rendions compte. La plupart des résistants tentent de dormir. On nous a prévenu que l'évacuation commencerait le lendemain matin aux aurores. Rose et moi, sommes sous pression. C'est une course contre la montre. Je ne ressens pas la fatigue pourtant. C'est comme avec le Docteur. L'adrénaline, la pression me tient en éveil. J'aime cet état presque euphorique. Je ne pourrais pas m'en passer. Je crois que Rose est reconnaissante de ma présence. Seule, elle n'aurait pu finir dans les temps. Après tout, quand le jour se lève, nous avons terminé notre inspection du croiseur et du vaisseau médical. C'est une autre équipe qui prend le relai, nous permettant de rassembler nos affaires pour le grand départ.


	10. La fuite

10\. La fuite.

C'est à bord du croiseur que j'aperçois les vaisseaux du Premier Ordre. Leur arrivée me réveille. J'ai du m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte, à mon nouveau poste, près des modules d'évacuation.

Ils ont sorti l'artillerie lourde. Je reconnais un cuirassé parmi la flotte qui nous fait face. C'est trop tôt. Un coup de canon frappe la planète où nous nous trouvions. Non. L'évacuation n'est pas tout à fait terminée. Il reste encore du monde en bas. J'espère que ce coup n'a pas tout détruit. Je me tourne vers Rose qui paraît étonnamment confiante :

« On a tout prévu, ne t'en fais pas. On a trouvé de quoi les distraire pendant qu'on termine. »

Je me rapproche du hublot. C'est difficile de discerner ce qu'il se passe. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, j'arrive à comprendre la situation. Un de nos X-Wings fait face à un vaisseau du Premier Ordre.

Un X-Wing.

C'est notre diversion. Je n'ai pas besoin de demander qui le pilote. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui imaginerait un tel plan. J'ai la confirmation très vite par Rose :

« Avec Paige, il est passé. Ils m'ont expliqué rapidement leur plan si le Premier Ordre arrivait trop vite. Tu dormais déjà. On n'a pas voulu te réveiller.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je dors ?

\- Ah ça ! Heureusement qu'on a pas grand chose à faire en ce moment. On est arrivé ici et, 10 minutes plus tard, tu étais assise, la tête appuyée contre le mur plongé dans le sommeil. Peu après, Paige et Poe sont arrivés et on t'a allongé dans un lit d'un des modules. On a eu pitié de toi. Mais là… ça doit faire je sais pas… 3 heures. Oui. A peu près.

\- Je… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'excuser. Rose m'invite à regarder ce qu'il se passe à travers le hublot. Poe ne fait désormais plus face au vaisseau. Il fonce le plus près possible de ce dernier et détruit les canons. On arrive à apercevoir l'explosion lointaine. Un sourire éclaire nos visages. La diversion a fonctionné. Nous allons pouvoir partir sans encombre. Mais Rose dément ce que je pense :

« Tu vas voir, c'est le meilleur moment. »

Les bombardiers entrent en piste. Je comprends rapidement où elle veut en venir. Ils s'avancent pour détruire le cuirassé. Cependant, les vaisseaux TIE arrivent et détruisent déjà plusieurs bombardiers. Les explosions sont nombreuses. Je ne distingue plus le X-Wing de Poe. Avec Rose, nous retenons notre respiration. Très vite, il ne reste plus qu'un seul bombardier en état de marche. C'est celui de Paige. Vu comment Rose est tendue, ce ne peut-être que celui de sa sœur. Nous ne parlons pas. Nous sommes figés, attendant la fin de la manœuvre. Le bombardier perd de la hauteur. Il est trop près pour pouvoir lancer ses bombes et revenir en un seul morceau. Pourtant, nous voyons une explosion, suivis d'autres à la surface du cuirassé. Puis, les explosions prennent de l'ampleur. Le cuirassé est détruit.

Il ne reste plus rien du bombardier de Paige.

Nous restons un moment silencieuses. Je n'y crois pas. Je connaissais à peine Paige mais sa disparition est si brutale. Je dois tenir pourtant. Pour Rose, ce doit être encore pire. J'ai la gorge qui se serre alors que notre vaisseau passe enfin en vitesse-lumière. On a voulu faire un coup d'éclat. Détruire un cuirassé. Oui, on a réussi. Mais à quel prix ? Cette victoire laisse un goût amer. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Rose retient ses larmes. Elle essaie de garder son calme. Elle ne veut pas craquer devant moi. J'aimerais lui dire que je la comprends. Qu'elle peut me faire confiance. Je me risque à briser le calme.

« Rose, je…

\- Je t'accorde le reste de la matinée. On a pas grand chose à faire ici. J'aimerais être seule s'il te plaît. »

Je ne discute pas, je sors mais je lance avant de partir :

« Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. »

Je me dirige ensuite vers le hangar où les X-Wings sont entreposés. J'aperçois Poe en train de parler avec BB-8. Un jour, il faudrait que je me mette au binaire. J'en ai marre de ne pas comprendre ce que me dit le droïde. Poe sort de son vaisseau et se dirige vers moi. Il marmonne un :

« Suis-moi »

Curieuse, je cale mon pas sur le sien et nous allons dans le couloir. Là, j'ai une vision surréaliste. Finn, debout, explore les couloirs, les câbles de ses perfusions pendouillant pitoyablement. Je me retiens de rire et nous nous avançons vers notre ami.

« Finn ! Tu es réveillé !

\- Attention, fait Poe tout en rattrapant l'ex-stormtropper qui vient de trébucher, j'imagine que tu dois avoir plein de question sur cette endroit ?

\- Où est Rey ? »

Rey. Je fais le rapprochement avec le récit de Rose. C'est la pilleuse d'épave de Jakku qui a aidé Finn et BB-8. C'est la femme qui a tenu tête à Kylo Ren sur Starkiller. On dit qu'elle ressent la Force. Comme Luke Skywalker. Je l'ai seulement aperçu, de loin, avant qu'elle ne parte avec le Faucon Millénium. Poe lui répond :

« Elle est parti rejoindre Luke Skywalker pour lui demander d'aider la Résistance. Elle est en sécurité là-bas. Le Premier Ordre n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où ils peuvent être. »

Nous l'emmenons à l'infirmerie. Après lui avoir trouvé des vêtements, nous le laissons. Il doit passer encore quelques examens. Cela ne devrait pas durer longtemps. Vu comment il a couru dans les couloirs, il va bien. Mais c'est nécessaire. Nous nous éclipsons ensuite, je colle aux basques de Poe. Il met du temps avant de parler :

« Comment va Rose ?

\- A ton avis ? »

Je le sens gêné. Il continue :

« Comment tu vas ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Tu dormais quand je suis passé pour te prévenir.

\- Oui, Rose m'a dit. Et je te remercie.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris, le plan, c'était que tu fasses diversion pour que l'évacuation réussisse.

\- Oui.

\- Et la partie explosion ? C'était de l'improvisation ? »

Il soupire. Je crois que j'ai touché un point sensible. Peut-être qu'il s'attendait à ce que je le félicite d'avoir attaqué un vaisseau à lui seul et quelques bombardiers ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir un peu vexé. Impression confirmée quand il essaie de se débarrasser de moi :

« Je dois faire mon rapport à la Générale. Tu as sûrement des choses à faire ?

\- Rose m'a accordé ma matinée. Elle a besoin d'être un peu seule, tu t'en doutes ? Je me ferais toute petite et je ne dérangerais pas. Promis ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel mais il ne me dit plus rien. Nous montons sur le pont supérieur là où tous les chefs de la Résistance sont réunis. La Générale nous aperçoit et s'avance vers Poe. Il s'apprête à commencer son rapport quand il est interrompu. La claque que lui met Leia résonne. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que, quelque part, il l'a bien cherché.

Leia est plutôt froide avec lui :

« Vous avez pris des risques inconsidérés tout à l'heure.

\- Mais… la mission a réussi. On a détruit leur cuirassé.

\- A quel prix ? Quand comprendrez-vous qu'il ne suffit pas de monter dans un X-Wing et de faire feu à tout bout de champ pour gagner la guerre ? Vous êtes rétrogradés. »

Là, moi-même je suis surprise. La sanction me parait un peu dure. Oui, il a un côté imprévisible mais Poe donnerait sa vie pour la cause. Du peu que j'ai pu voir, il est un bon commandant. Il fait juste preuve parfois d'un peu trop d'impulsivité… Il tente de se justifier :

« Je… Il y a eu des héros sur cette mission.

\- Des héros morts. Aucun leader. »

Leia s'éloigne. Poe est sous le choc. D'un geste de réconfort, je prends sa main dans la mienne. Il tourne la tête vers moi :

« Tu pense comme elle. »

Je tente de me rattraper :

« Oui. Mais c'est fait maintenant. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Il vaut mieux voir le bon côté. Le Premier Ordre est loin derrière nous, avec un cuirassé en moins… »

Des exclamations surprises venant d'un peu partout me coupe. Nous regardons à travers la vitre du vaisseau. La flotte du Premier Ordre vient d'apparaitre. J'entends quelqu'un faire référence à leur croiseur, énorme :

« C'est le vaisseau de Snoke. »

Je cherche dans ma mémoire à quoi fait référence ce nom. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à assimiler ces derniers jours, je ne peux pas me souvenir de tout. J'interroge du regard Poe. Il comprend, il me chuchote :

« C'est le nom du Suprême Leader. Le chef du Premier Ordre. »

Ah. C'est mauvais. C'est très mauvais pour nous. Poe interpelle ensuite Leia qui se retourne vers nous :

« Générale, demande de sauter dans un X-Wing pour faire feu sur tout ce qui bouge ?

\- Accordé. »

Poe quitte en courant le pont supérieur. Sans réfléchir, je continue à le suivre, ce qui le surprend :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- A ton avis ? »

Je soupire. S'il reprend mes sarcasmes, on n'est pas sorti. Je m'incline :

« Je suis désolée. Disons, que c'était impressionnant à regarder… J'avais peur. Voilà. A un instant, j'ai… j'ai pensé qu'aucun vaisseau ne rentrerait. T'es content ? Tu peux me répondre maintenant ? »

Il accélère la cadence, je tiens le rythme.

« Je vais faire une meilleure diversion. Tu vas voir. »

Je commence à me repérer sur ce vaisseau. Nous approchons du hangar des X-Wings. Poe interpelle BB-8.

« Allez BB-8, ne m'attend pas ! Commence à démarrer ! »

Je m'arrête à l'entrée du hangar. Je vois Poe faire les dernières manœuvres sur son vaisseau. Il s'apprête à décoller. J'aperçois un TIE foncer sur nous. Je crie :

« Attention ! »

Le chasseur du Premier Ordre tire, plusieurs fois. Les X-Wings explosent. Le bruit est impressionnant. Le souffle me propulse contre le mur et projette Poe à côté de moi. Nous avons à peine le temps de nous remettre que les portes de sécurité condamnent l'accès au hangar. Je demande :

« Et maintenant ? »

Je croise son regard, il est abasourdi, au moins autant que moi :

« Maintenant, je ne sais pas. »

Au détour d'un couloir, nous retrouvons Finn. Il est aussi désemparé que nous. Nous décidons de nous diriger vers le pont supérieur, pour avoir des ordres, pour comprendre ce qui nous attend. C'est la panique. Ça court dans tous les sens. Nous ressentons un grand choc qui nous déstabilise. Je m'appuie contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Nous avons dû être touché. Mais où ? Je colle mon visage contre la vitre pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Finn et Poe font de même. Il faut que nous levions la tête pour enfin comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Poe confirme ce que Finn et moi suspections :

« Le pont supérieur a été touché. »

Non. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est un cauchemar. Nous allons nous réveiller. La Générale. Leia. Non. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire désormais ? Nous restons là, hagard. Le regard dirigé vers l'extérieur. Les TIE retournent sur leur croiseur. Mission accomplie. Bientôt ils reviendront pour abattre notre vaisseau. Nous avons été pris par surprise. Comment ont-ils fait pour nous retrouver si vite ? C'est horrible. On peut voir les meneurs de la Résistance flotter, immobiles, entre les débris et les étoiles.

Puis, une des formes se met en mouvement. Et se dirige vers nous. Il me faut du temps pour la reconnaitre. C'est Leia. Poe est le premier à réagir. Il me sort de ma torpeur :

« Va chercher un médecin, vite ! »

Je m'exécute et je reviens le plus rapidement possible, accompagnée du médecin du vaisseau et d'une civière. Finn et Poe attendent l'arrivée de la Générale. Ils se tiennent prêts à ouvrir le sas donnant sur l'extérieur. Leia retourne à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Elle est debout, on dirait qu'elle n'a rien. C'est impressionnant, presque terrifiant. Cependant, dès qu'elle devient consciente qu'elle est en sécurité, elle s'écroule. Nous la retenons avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la déposons sur la civière.

Après cela, nous devons rejoindre le mess où une réunion d'urgence est organisée. C'est normal. Leia n'est pas en état de nous diriger. Elle est toujours inconsciente. Nous ne savons pas quand elle se réveillera. Et la flotte du Premier Ordre est toujours là. Telle une épée de Damoclès.


	11. Dans la tourmente

11\. Dans la tourmente.

Poe s'assoit à côté de son équipe. Finn et moi nous mettons à l'écart. Nous venons à peine d'arriver dans la Résistance. Nous écoutons attentivement. Je sens Finn inquiet. Une jeune femme, haut gradé je pense, prend la parole quand le silence se fait :

« Ce qui vient de se passer est terrible. Heureusement, la Générale Organa s'en est sorti. Elle reste inconsciente mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Dans cette situation, le commandement doit être confié à une autre personne. C'est l'amiral Holdo qui assurera l'intérim. »

La personne concernée s'avance. C'est une femme. Elle est grande et dégage un certain charisme. Son discours pour remotiver les troupes est plutôt prometteur. Même si je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille. C'est vraiment pour nous encourager à ne pas perdre espoir. Nous apprenons seulement que le Premier Ordre a mis au point un système de traçage en vitesse lumière. Finn m'a rapidement expliqué ce que cela signifie. Nous ne pouvons pas nous enfuir en vitesse-lumière. Peu importe notre destination, à cause du traçage, le Premier Ordre nous retrouvera. Je ne sais pas comment nous allons nous sortir de cette situation. D'autant que l'amiral Holdo ne nous révèle rien de son futur potentiel plan. Après, ce n'est pas si grave, je demanderais à Poe quand il sera briefé.

Je pars quand le discours est terminé. Le reste ne me concerne pas. Ils vont prendre les décisions nécessaires pour qu'on s'en sorte et je n'ai aucune idée brillante pour les aider. Alors autant retourner à mon poste. Il faut que je retrouve Rose.

Je suis presque arrivée à la salle des modules de secours quand je tombe nez à nez sur Finn, un sac à la main. Il est surpris et j'ai l'impression que ma présence ne lui fait pas plaisir. Je me demande pourquoi lui non plus n'est pas resté à la réunion. Il a dû partir un peu avant moi. Je lui demande :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et toi ? »

Je lui jette un regard légèrement blasé :

« Je retourne à mon poste. Je travaille à la maintenance, pour la Résistance… Tu te rappelles, je te l'ai dit ! J'ai de très bonnes raisons d'être ici. Toi, par contre… »

Il se défend comme il peut :

« Mais… je voulais venir te voir ! Te faire une surprise ! C'est tout. »

Je désigne son sac :

« Tu voulais me voir ici alors que tu viens juste de découvrir que c'est mon poste. Avec un sac contenant des affaires à toi. J'ai du mal à te croire. »

Il soupire et se met à parler plus bas :

« D'accord, tu as gagné. Tu travailles vraiment dans la salle des modules d'évacuation ? »

J'hoche la tête pour confirmer.

« Tu peux m'aider ?

\- T'aider… à choper un module pour t'enfuir ?

\- Non. C'est plus compliqué que cela !

\- Explique-moi alors !

\- T'as bien vu, comment c'est ici. On ne peut pas s'enfuir à cause du traçage et la seule solution que l'amiral Holdo a proposée c'est d'utiliser toutes nos réserves de carburant jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait plus. On a perdu. Cette fois, on ne peut pas gagner.

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est pas très drôle. On va s'en sortir. Elle doit savoir ce qu'elle fait.

\- Alors pourquoi elle ne nous en parle pas ? Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas confiance.

\- Donc, tu nous abandonnes et tu t'enfuis.

\- Non ! Je… Rey, Rey est quelque part et la Générale lui a donné ça. »

Il me montre une sorte de médaillon. J'attends la suite de ses explications qui ne tarde pas :

« C'est une balise binaire. Elle indique à Rey notre position. Il faut qu'on éloigne ce truc le plus loin d'ici. Pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse avoir comme nous. »

Je comprends mieux. Et il a raison. D'après ce que se dit dans la base, Rey est une alliée précieuse. Ce serait bête qu'elle nous rejoigne ici où nous sommes à la merci du Premier Ordre. Finn me supplie du regard. Je soupire :

« D'accord. Je vais t'aider. Mais je ne suis pas toute seule. Je vais essayer de faire diversion et tu pourras partir dans un module. »

Si nous réussissons, nous ne risquons pas de nous voir avant un certain temps. Voir jamais vu comment la situation évolue de ce côté. Nous nous serrons dans nos bras.

« Bonne chance Finn.

\- Bonne chance à toi aussi. »

Je souris, lui fais signe d'attendre à l'extérieur alors que je m'en vais voir comment va Rose.

Quand j'ouvre la porte, je l'aperçois en train de regarder le collier qu'elle porte autour du cou, les yeux brillants. Je m'en veux de faire ça. Mais… Finn m'a sauvé. J'ai enfin l'occasion de lui rendre la pareille, je ne vais pas me dégonfler. Je lui fais signe de passer discrètement. Rose ne va pas le remarquer. Il traverse le couloir le plus silencieusement possible tandis que j'attire l'attention de Rose.

« Salut. »

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, elle essuie ses larmes et cache le médaillon sous son tee-shirt. Elle bougonne :

« C'est bien la première fois que tu reviens avant la fin de ta pause.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

\- Pas besoin. Je vais très bien. »

Je m'approche d'elle. Et me fige quand j'entends du bruit provenant d'un module. Finn ! Tu m'avais promis d'être discret. Avant qu'elle ne se lève, je me dirige vers la source :

« Reste là, je m'en occupe. »

Elle s'en fiche, se lève et prend avec elle une sorte de petit taser. J'insiste :

« Je t'assure que je peux m'en sortir. »

J'aperçois un sourire timide sur son visage.

« J'en doute. Pendant ton absence, plein de « résistants » ont tenté de déserter. C'est fou comme leur foi en la cause disparait quand on est au pied du mur. »

Non non non. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour la retenir ? J'espère que Finn a presque fini de préparer le module. Je ne peux rien faire. Elle est partie en direction du bruit et je ne peux que la suivre. Rapidement, elle découvre Finn. J'appréhende sa réaction… mais elle n'est pas du tout celle à quoi je m'attendais.

« Vous… vous êtes Finn ? »

Finn me regarde, regarde Rose, prend une pose gênée tout en essayant de dissimuler son sac et répond :

« Euh… oui. »

Elle continue :

« Vous êtes le stormtrooper qui a trahi le Premier Ordre pour rejoindre la Résistance ! »

Elle prend conscience de sa tête quelque peu défaite. Elle s'essuie encore le visage. Et s'excuse :

« Je suis désolée… C'est que…j'ai pas l'habitude, comme certaine, de parler à des héros de la Résistance ! »

Je ne peux retenir une exclamation :

« Hey ! »

Rose se tourne vers moi :

« Quoi, c'est vrai ! Tu ne m'as jamais présenté à ton ami, ici présent, héros de la Résistance. »

Je soupire.

« Finn, voici Rose. C'est ma supérieure. Rose, voici Finn. Tu sais très bien qui c'est. Voilà, satisfaite ? »

Finn tend la main et sourit. Il… drague Rose ?

« Enchanté. »

Rose prend sa main et la serre. Elle rougit ?

Ok.

J'ai comme l'impression d'être de trop là. J'en oublierais presque le but de la manœuvre. Comment Finn peut espérait partir tranquillement maintenant ? Ça ne va pas être simple de distraire Rose. Celle-ci s'adresse à Finn :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Avec un aplomb que je ne lui connaissais pas, ce dernier répond :

« J'inspecte. »

Bah voyons !

Rose a l'air de marcher. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur le sac. Finn tente de le soustraire à sa vue mais c'est trop tard. Finn tente de lui expliquer :

« C'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Ah oui ? Tu ne cherches pas à t'enfuir ? »

J'essaie d'intervenir avant que la situation n'empire.

« Rose, il faut que tu l'écoutes…

\- Et t'es dans le coup ? C'est pitoyable. Tu allais partir avec lui ? C'est pour ça qu'il était là ?

\- Quoi ! Mais non, pas du tout. J'allais rester. Je t'assure ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de me justifier davantage. Je reçois une décharge qui me fait sombrer. Je ne peux qu'entendre le cri de surprise de Finn avant de m'évanouir.

Quand je me réveille, je suis allongée, à côté de Finn sur une plateforme. Rose nous pousse. Elle doit sûrement nous emmener en prison et nous accuser de désertion. Finn essaie de lui faire entendre raison :

« Ecoute, s'il te plait, écoute-moi. Mon amie ne sait pas dans quelle situation nous sommes. Elle a une balise binaire qui va la conduire droit dans ce piège. Je voulais m'éloigner le plus possible pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

\- Tu es trop pessimiste. On va trouver une solution. »

Finn s'énerve :

« Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Ils ont mis au point un système de traçage en vitesse-lumière. Peu importe l'endroit où nous nous enfuirons, ils nous retrouveront. »

Ça commence à marcher. Rose arrête le chariot.

« Un système de traçage en vitesse-lumière ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est possible ça ?

\- Il faut croire. »

Rose fait quelques pas, elle réfléchit au problème. Pendant ce temps, j'essaie de m'asseoir… je n'y arrive pas. Je chuchote vers Finn :

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas bouger.

\- Je crois que c'est normal. Moi non plus »

Je soupire. Nous nous aidons mutuellement et Finn et moi réussissons à nous redresser. Rose a fini de prendre en compte tous les éléments et se met à penser à voix haute.

« Un tel système doit être compliqué. Tous leurs vaisseaux ne peuvent en disposer.

\- Oui, il doit se trouver sur leur principal croiseur, répond Finn.

\- Mais alors, si on arrive à s'introduire à bord et à désactiver le système sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent…

\- On pourrait passer en vitesse-lumière et fuir sans craindre qu'ils nous rattrapent, termine Finn. »

Mon regard passe de l'un à l'autre. Oui, dis comme ça, ça se tient. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de les faire redescendre sur terre :

« Et on s'y prend comment pour faire ça ? »

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi. C'est comme s'ils avaient oubliés ma présence. C'est presque vexant. Leur duel de ping-pong reprend quand ils rentrent dans les détails de leur plan potentiel. Je ne comprends pas trop. Certains passages sont trop techniques. Mais ils ont l'air sûrs d'eux. Et puis, Rose ne semble plus vouloir nous dénoncer pour désertion alors ça me va !

Il nous faut attendre quelques instants pour que Finn et moi soyons de nouveau libre de nos mouvements. Nous cherchons ensuite Poe pour lui faire part de l'idée de Rose et Finn. Il nous entraine à l'écart. Dans la salle où Leia se repose, veillé par C3P0. Finn et Rose expose leur plan. Le fait de le répéter les rend encore plus excités. Je vois très bien que Poe a du mal à tout saisir. Et j'obtiens la confirmation quand il dit :

« Vous pouvez répéter moins vite ?

\- Comme quoi, il y a pas que moi qui ne comprend pas ! »

Rose soupire et explique plus calmement :

« On brouille leur radar pour entrer dans le vaisseau, on hacke leur système de traçage et nous pouvons partir en vitesse-lumière loin d'ici. »

Poe réfléchit un instant. Il sourit :

« Oui. Oui, ça peut marcher ! »

Il s'arrête un instant, regarde Finn et Rose :

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux ? »

Finn est gêné. Moi aussi. Heureusement, Rose nous sort de l'embarras :

« Finn voulait voir où travaille Alice. On en a profité pour faire connaissance. »

Nous confirmons rapidement, soulagés que Rose ne dénonce pas notre petite escapade qui pouvait ressembler à une désertion mais qui n'en était pas du tout une. Poe ne dit rien mais semble satisfait de l'explication.

C'est le moment que choisit C3P0 pour nous rappeler son existence :

« L'amiral Holdo risque de ne pas approuver ce genre d'initiative. »

Vu la tête que fait Poe à l'évocation de ce nom, la fin de la réunion a dû mal se passer pour lui. Son sourire s'élargit :

« Oui, c'est un plan pour les initiés. Elle n'a pas à tout savoir. »

Je suis un peu moins enthousiaste :

« Tu es sûr ?

\- Fais-moi confiance. »

Je reste perplexe. Mais après tout, si Finn et Rose réussissent, il sera toujours temps de prévenir l'amiral de notre petite initiative. Et puis, nous sommes dans le même camp et notre but est le même : échapper au Premier Ordre. D'après ce que sait Poe, pour l'instant, nous sommes dans une impasse. Alors autant essayer.

Poe contacte Maz Kanata. C'est la gérante d'un stand de ravitaillement favorable à notre cause. Il espère qu'elle acceptera de nous aider à craquer les différents systèmes pour mettre en œuvre notre plan. Malheureusement, elle a l'air pas mal occupé sur sa planète et nous conseille plutôt de faire appel à un hackeur aimant jouer au casino à Canto Bight.

Tout se passe ensuite très vite. Poe prévient des personnes de confiance pour couvrir le départ imminent de Finn et Rose alors que ces derniers préparent leurs affaires. Je les retrouve devant un module de secours. Je serre Rose dans mes bras et lui souhaite bonne chance. Je fais de même avec Finn en lui chuchotant :

« Fais gaffe d'accord ? S'il arrive quoique ce soit à Rose, tu auras à faire à moi ! »

Finn me regarde surpris. Je lui réponds par un sourire innocent. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout se passera bien pour eux. Rose est ma seule amie dans la base. Et je n'ai aucune envie de la perdre.


	12. Gagner du temps

12\. Gagner du temps.

Je reste un moment. Le temps de voir Rose et Finn partir et disparaitre dans l'hyper-espace. Je rejoins ensuite Poe. Parce que je n'ai reçu aucun ordre depuis très longtemps et que, je n'ai rien à faire. En plus Rose n'est pas là.

Je le retrouve dans la même pièce que tout à l'heure. Il observe les tirs du vaisseau du Premier Ordre qu'arrête notre bouclier. Il est pensif. Il ne m'entend pas arriver.

« Salut ! »

Il se retourne vers moi. Je continue.

« Ça te dérange si je reste ? J'ai plus trop de travail maintenant…

\- D'habitude, tu ne me demandes pas l'autorisation.

\- J'ai décidé d'être aimable aujourd'hui.

\- C'est dommage que ce ne soit pas souvent le cas. »

Nous nous mettons sourions doucement et je m'assois à côté de lui, près des hublots.

« Il s'est passé quoi avec l'amiral Holdo tout à l'heure ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Tu as décidé d'envoyer deux personnes en mission sans rien lui dire… alors que tu n'es même plus commandant ?

\- Merci de me le rappeler.

\- C'est pas de ma faute !

\- Je sais. »

Je continue de le fixer, j'attends une réponse. Il évite mon regard. Il préfère continuer de regarder à travers la vitre :

« Comme tout le monde apparemment ici, elle n'a pas apprécié ma petite mission… surtout la partie que tu as appelée « improvisée ». J'essaie de me souvenir des mots exacts qu'elle a employés… Oui… Je crois qu'elle a dit que j'avais la gâchette un peu trop facile et qu'elle se passerait donc de mes conseils. D'autant que j'ai été rétrogradé, comme tu viens de me le rappeler.

\- Je ne pensais pas que le grade était si important pour toi.

\- C'est pas ça.

\- C'est quoi alors ? »

Il se tourne vers moi et se rapproche :

« Je ne suis pas un pilote sans cervelle et inconscient, comme tout le monde le sous-entend depuis quelque temps. Je sais quand la mission a des ratés. Et je me sens responsable de la mort de toutes les personnes que j'envoie en première ligne. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Je le sais. J'ai mal calculé la situation, c'est vrai. Pas la peine de me le faire comprendre de manière plus ou moins subtile. Maintenant, il faut faire en sorte que les morts ne le soient pas en vain. Et pour cela, il faut qu'on sorte de là. Alors je ferais tout mon possible pour que Finn et Rose réussissent et qu'ils aient suffisamment de temps. Tu es avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Bien. »

Le silence s'installe ensuite entre nous deux. J'effleure la cicatrice sur ma joue. C'est devenu un tic depuis quelque temps. Je lutte mais c'est plus fort que moi. Sans que j'en ai conscience, à un moment ou à un autre, quand je suis stressé ou sous pression, mes doigts se mettent à suivre la ligne faite par Kylo Ren sur ma peau. Et là, je suis tendue. Je ne peux même pas courir pour me défouler.

J'intercepte le regard de Poe qui suit d'un œil mon geste. Je suspends ma main. J'arrête, puis je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, dans un geste, je l'espère, naturel, pour tenter de dissimuler la marque.

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens. J'attends sa remarque. J'imagine déjà ce qu'il pourrait me demander. Je ne pourrais pas lui répondre. Je ne peux pas. Je préfère garder tout cela pour moi. Et puis, lui non plus ne m'a rien dit de ce qui s'est passé exactement ce jour-là. C'est comme si nous avions passé un accord tacite. Cela nous a marqué plus ou moins profondément, mais on n'en parle pas. Et c'est préférable. Parce que j'ai honte de ce qu'il s'est passé et que je fais tout mon possible pour oublier. Seulement, je n'y arrive pas. Comme me le rappelle ma stupide main qui passe son temps à effleurer ma cicatrice.

Il reste silencieux. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il pense à cet instant précis. Je suis sûre qu'il me voit comme quelqu'un qu'on doit protéger. Et ça m'énerve. Parce que je sais me débrouiller. Oui, depuis mon arrivée à Jakku, ce n'est pas trop le cas mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. Après tout, maintenant que je suis dans la Résistance, tout se passe bien. Poe n'a pas à s'occuper de moi. Ou même à se sentir responsable. On est juste bons amis. Parce qu'on s'est évadé ensemble, alors, ça crée des liens. J'ai peur quand il part en mission. Comme maintenant j'ai peur pour Rose et Finn. Comme j'avais peur pour Amy et Rory quand je les savais avec le Docteur. Je les enviais et en même temps, j'espérais qu'ils reviennent. Parce que je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'un voyage anodin à première vue dans le Tardis peut être dangereux. Je sais que je m'attache facilement. C'est pour cela que j'avais évité de m'intégrer à la Résistance au début. De la même manière que j'ai arrêté de créer des liens sur Terre.

Je divague, je le sens. N'empêche, je me demande à quoi il pense. Il doit se demander où se trouve Rose et Finn. S'ils ont réussi à mettre la main sur le craqueur de code. Peut-être aussi à la suite des opérations que compte mener l'amiral Holdo. Sûrement à la Générale Organa. Il a un lien particulier avec elle. J'ai pu le voir. Son avis compte pour lui. C'est la seule personne qu'il arrive à écouter.

Nous reprenons contact avec la réalité brutalement. Une jeune femme vient de pénétrer dans la pièce. Nous tournons la tête vers elle. Je l'ai déjà vu près de la Générale. Elle doit sûrement prévenir Poe de ce qui a été décidé.

« Kaydel ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- On s'apprête à abandonner le croiseur. L'équipage doit être répartie dans les modules de secours. L'évacuation ne tardera pas à commencer. »

Poe et moi nous regardons. Nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle de Finn et Rose. Il faut leur laisser encore un peu de temps. Je réfléchis à un moyen tandis que Poe pense à voix haute :

« Il faut empêcher l'évacuation !

\- Je suis d'accord, répond Kaydel, mais on fait ça comment ? »

Je crois avoir une solution. C'est un plan bancal, dangereux pour nous s'il ne marche pas, tordu même. Mais je ne vois que ça pour gagner du temps. Je commence :

« On dit la vérité à l'amiral Holdo. »

Je sens le scepticisme de mes deux compagnons. Kaydel rétorque :

« Elle ne sera pas d'accord pour retarder l'évacuation. Ce serait presque une raison de l'accélérer. Les initiatives personnelles, elle n'aime pas trop cela. »

Je continue tout de même :

« Oui. Mais au moins, elle saura ce qu'on prépare. Donc on lui dit tout. Peut-être qu'on sera surpris, qu'elle pensera que la mission de Rose et Finn a une chance d'aboutir et qu'elle retardera l'évacuation…

\- Aucune chance, me coupe Poe.

\- Je suis d'accord, ajoute Kaydel. »

Je reprends sans me démonter :

« Mais si ce n'est pas le cas… on prend les choses en main. On prend le contrôle du vaisseau. »

Un silence accueille ma déclaration. Je tente de m'expliquer :

« Peu de monde connait l'amiral Holdo. Et disons qu'une grande majorité de personnes ont été privé d'informations. Par exemple : je pense qu'on aurait été au courant de l'évacuation une fois qu'on nous aurait conduit dans un module. Sur la base, avec Leia, ce n'était pas le cas. Même les missions secrètes, on pouvait en entendre parler rapidement. Evidemment, certains détails étaient cachés mais on avait une vague idée de ce qui se passait. Là, on est mis à l'écart. Et cette manière de faire ne doit pas être très populaire. »

Je me tourne vers Poe que je sens attentif et plutôt réceptif à mes arguments :

« Tu es le meilleur pilote de la Résistance. Tout le monde te connait. Si tu tentes un coup comme cela, des gens te suivront. D'abord ton équipe et d'autres viendront. Parce que tu mets en confiance. Et tu as toujours l'air sûr de toi. »

Kaydel prend à son tour la parole :

« Oui. Ça pourrait marcher. Je peux déjà trouver pas mal de monde qui nous suivrons. Poe, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Poe reste un moment silencieux avant de répondre :

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous préparez ? Les conséquences pour nous, si nous échouons pourraient être… »

Je le coupe :

« On réussira. Fais confiance à ta popularité. Et tu as une autre idée permettant de donner le temps dont ont besoin Rose et Finn ? Tu m'as dis que tu ferais tout ton possible pour que leur mission réussisse. C'est le moment de tenir ta promesse. »

Son regard passe de Kaydel à moi. Il se met à éclater de rire.

« Evidemment que je marche ! Je voulais être sûr que vous saviez dans quoi nous allons nous embarquer ! Kaydel, je compte sur toi pour que nous ayons le plus de monde possible avec nous. Moi, je vais prévenir l'escadron Black, ils nous aideront à maîtriser l'amiral Holdo quand nous prendrons les commandes. On se retrouve devant la salle de pilotage. »

Ils commencent tous deux à partir, je les interpelle une dernière fois :

« Vous vous souvenez, d'abord, on révèle tout à l'amiral Holdo. C'est seulement si elle refuse qu'on… »

Poe m'interrompt :

« Bien sûr, je n'ai pas oublié. D'ailleurs, tu vas me suivre, tu m'aideras à lui expliquer leur mission. »

Kaydel s'éclipse. Je mets un moment à réagir. Son sourire s'élargit :

« Tu ne pensais pas que tu n'allais qu'attendre une fois encore ? C'est ton idée. La moindre des choses, c'est que tu participes ! »

Je souris et nous courons tous les deux prévenir les pilotes de X-Wings. Ceux-ci nous écoutent attentivement et sont tout de suite partant pour nous suivre. Ils s'arment du même taser que Rose a utilisé pour m'immobiliser avec Finn. Au cas où nos commandants et amiraux résisteraient. Nous nous séparons pour éviter de réveiller trop les soupçons.

20 minutes plus tard, nous retrouvons Kaydel. Elle nous fait un rapide signe de tête pour nous faire comprendre que de son côté, tout s'est bien passé. Nous entrons ensuite dans la salle de commandes et demandons à parler à l'amiral Holdo.


	13. Mutinerie

13\. Mutinerie.

L'amiral Holdo ne peut nous cacher son agacement quand elle aperçoit Poe entrer dans la salle :

« Quoi encore capitaine Dameron ?

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je pense qu'il faut que vous écoutiez Alice. »

Elle se tourne vers moi. Poe me donne un léger coup de coude pour que je réagisse. Il m'a légèrement prise par surprise. Je pensais qu'il commencerait. Pas que ce serait à moi de tout révéler. Je suis sûre qu'il est fier de son coup. L'amirale Holdo soupire :

« Très bien. Vous m'expliquerez cela en route. »

Nous nous mettons à la suivre et j'explique ce que sont en train de faire Rose et Finn. Elle ne m'interrompt pas, écoute attentivement. Je conclue :

« Il faut retarder l'évacuation pour leur laisser le temps de terminer et nous permettre ainsi de fuir en vitesse-lumière.

\- Un ex-stormtrooper et une résistante assignée à la maintenance ? »

Je crois que je ne l'ai pas convaincu. Elle se tourne ensuite vers Poe :

« Et vous avez autorisé cela ? »

Je ne laisse pas à Poe le temps de répondre :

« En fait, je viens juste de le mettre au courant.

\- Et rappelez moi qui êtes vous pour vous permettre de garder ce genre d'informations ?

\- Alice Ardeans, amiral.

\- La voyageuse. »

Son ton n'est pas très agréable à mon égard. N'empêche, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ouah. J'ai un surnom !

Je reprends de suite mon sérieux quand elle me réprimande :

« Vous n'aviez aucun droit de les couvrir comme vous l'avez fait. Prévenez-les d'arrêter tout de suite. Nous évacuons. »

C'est à ce moment que Poe intervient et sort son arme de sa veste :

« Je me doutais que vous diriez cela. »

Son équipe nous a rejoint et ont sorti aussi leur arme. L'amirale est surprise. Son regard passe de Poe à moi.

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? »

Nous ne répondons pas. Poe se tourne vers un de ses amis :

« Fais en sorte qu'ils ne bougent pas d'ici. »

Nous sortons ensuite pour prendre le contrôle de la salle de pilotage. Kaydel est avec nous. Poe décide de contacter Finn et Rose pour savoir où ils en sont. Ils mettent du temps à nous répondre.

« Rose, Finn, vous nous recevez ?

\- Oui ! fait une voix

\- Vous en êtes où ?

\- On se dirige vers le vaisseau du Premier Ordre. On vient de quitter Canto Bight.

\- Faites vite, nos réserves de carburants s'épuisent. Vous avez le craqueur de code avec vous ? »

Silence. Poe et moi nous regardons. Puis :

« On a un hackeur.

\- Quoi ? »

La communication est coupée. Je prends la parole :

« J'espère qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font.

\- Moi aussi. »

Je continue.

« Ce serait bête d'avoir imaginé une mutinerie pour rien. »

Poe se tourne vers moi et prends ma main :

« Ils y arriveront, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je lui souris. Kaydel nous rappelle rapidement sa présence. Je détourne le regard et Poe lâche ma main, gêné. Il va ensuite vers le poste de pilotage. Je m'éloigne aussi. Je vais vers la vitre et ne peux me détacher mon regard du vaisseau amiral du Premier Ordre où Finn et Rose doivent maintenant se trouver.

J'ai toujours eu un côté pessimiste et je me demande si ma brillante idée ne va pas nous conduire droit dans le mur. Je fais tourner mon bracelet sur mon bras. Ce serait le moment idéal pour le Docteur d'arriver. Il pourrait nous sortir de cette situation et éviter que Finn et Rose prennent trop de risques. Parce qu'ils viennent d'attaquer la partie la plus compliquée de leur plan.

Nous restons un moment silencieux. Nous sommes tendus. Je crois qu'aucun de nous trois n'est vraiment à l'aise avec le fait d'avoir provoquer une révolte sur le vaisseau. On a beau se chercher des excuses, nous dire que c'était la seule solution, nous serons mieux lorsque nous aurons échappés au Premier Ordre et que Rose et Finn reviendront. Je tente de détendre l'atmosphère comme je peux :

« Si ça peut vous rassurer, la dernière fois que j'ai participé à une mutinerie, ça s'est bien terminé. »

Les deux me regardent surpris. Je continue :

« Oui. C'était avec mon ami. On avait atterri sur un vaisseau de croisière. On pensait repartir très vite. Les croisières, c'est pas trop le truc de mon ami. Mais, on a rencontré un employé. Qui travaillait plus ou moins contre son gré. »

Je souris en repensant à Eliott, le terrien liftier de l'Astrolabe, condamné à faire monter et descendre les passagers. Avant que le Docteur ne l'aide. Il s'était engagé pour aider sa famille, ils vivaient en 2132. Il s'était fait avoir. Son patron lui avait pris ses papiers et ne le payait pas. Il était devenu prisonnier. Comme la plupart des autres employés. Bien sûr, ils avaient tenté de se rebeller. Mais ils avaient échoué. Et pour garder le contrôle de la situation, le chef de l'Astrolabe avait décidé de prendre en otage la petite amie d'Eliott, Camille. Cela faisait des années qu'elle était sur le vaisseau. Personne ne voulait prendre le risque qui lui arrive quoique ce soit. Alors ils travaillaient.

Je leur raconte comment le Docteur et moi avons appris, par hasard la situation. Comment nous avons aidé Eliott et pris le contrôle du vaisseau. Comment les autres passagers nous ont soit suivis, soit tentés de nous en empêcher, car ils faisaient la même chose sur leur propre vaisseau. Et je ne cache pas mon moment préféré. Quand je me suis retrouvée à l'intérieur du poste de pilotage avec Eliott et Camille et qu'ensemble nous avons dû piloter le navire pour ne pas qu'il se prenne une météorite. C'était la vengeance du patron lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Un suicide collectif. Le Docteur était parti à sa poursuite et nous avait demandé de tout faire pour empêcher l'impact.

Et nous nous en étions sortis.

Lorsque je termine mon récit, Kaydel prend la parole :

« Le vaisseau croisière, ce n'était pas l'Astrolabe ? »

J'hoche la tête. Je ne leur avais pas dit le nom du navire. Je suis surprise qu'elle le connaisse. Kaydel continue :

« J'en ai entendu rapidement parler. Ça s'est passé très loin d'ici. Plus loin que la bordure extérieur. Dans des systèmes dont j'ignorais l'existence. Quand on me l'a raconté, j'avoue que je n'y ai pas cru. »

On entend du bruit provenant des autres pièces, interrompant notre discussion. L'amirale Holdo a dû trouver un moyen de se défaire des pilotes des X-Wings. Kaydel et moi tournons la tête vers Poe. Il reprend contact avec Rose et Finn.

« Vous avez réussi ? On n'a plus beaucoup de temps ici !

\- On y est presque ! »

Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Je m'approche de Poe pour mieux entendre. C3P0, qui n'a pas hésité à désapprouver notre action se dirige vers la porte que Kaydel vient de verrouiller et qui émet des bruits étranges. Poe le voit faire :

« C3P0 tu ne bouges pas d'ici !

\- Excuse-moi capitaine mais je n'ai pas été programmé pour suivre une mutinerie !

\- Je m'en fiche tu ne vas pas ouvrir cette porte ! »

C3P0 ronchonne mais s'arrête. Poe s'adresse à nos deux amis :

« C'est le moment ou jamais vous deux ! »

C'est confus chez eux d'après le son que nous pouvons entendre. Nous percevons des exclamations de joie. J'imagine qu'ils ont pu entrer dans la salle où se trouve le système de traçage. Je les entends courir. Oui. Ils y sont presque. Ils s'arrêtent brusquement. Sûrement pour pouvoir désactiver le système. Un dernier effort. Ils vont y arriver. Poe a déjà entré les coordonnées. Il ne nous manque plus que leur signal. Allez. Bientôt cette situation intenable prendra fin.

Une voix mécanique met un terme cependant à mes espoirs :

« FN - 2187, quelle plaisir de vous revoir. »

Poe chuchote, désemparé :

« Ils ne vont pas y arriver. »

La porte s'ouvre ensuite. C3P0 a dû craquer et l'ouvrir. Nous tournons la tête. Poe ne peut retenir sa joie quand il découvre la personne qui nous fait face :

« Leia ! »

Moi, je remarque rapidement son blaster. Je tente de prévenir Poe :

« Attention ! »

Trop tard, Leia tire. Je me rapproche de Poe, pour voir s'il n'a rien. Il est seulement inconscient. Je me lève et découvre que Kaydel comme C3P0 ont levé les mains en l'air. L'amirale Holdo pénètre ensuite dans la salle. Je ne réagis pas. Je croise son regard et je la vois tirer elle aussi un coup de blaster. Je me sens tombée au sol, inconsciente.


	14. D'échecs en ratés

14\. D'échecs en ratés.

Je me réveille en sursaut.

« Doucement » fait Poe.

Il est assis à côté de moi. Je me redresse lentement. J'ai mal à la tête. Nous sommes dans une navette d'évacuation. Je me retourne et je peux voir le croiseur où nous nous trouvions auparavant.

Nous avons raté.

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux remis, venez par là. »

Je me tourne vers la Générale qui vient de nous parler. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise en sa présence. Elle m'intimide. Je m'avance plus lentement que ne le fait Poe. Elle nous invite à regarder par la vitre. Nous pouvons déceler les contours d'une planète. C'est notre destination vu la trajectoire des navettes. Je ne comprends pas. Leia nous explique :

« C'est Crait. Sur cette planète se trouve une ancienne base de l'Alliance Rebelle. Nous pourrons nous protéger du Premier Ordre le temps d'envoyer un message de détresse à nos alliés. »

Je me sens très stupide avec la petite mutinerie qu'on a créée. Finalement, depuis le début, l'amirale Holdo avait un plan. Je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. D'avoir créer le chaos. C'était la dernière chose dont on avait besoin. La Générale conclut :

« Il faut parfois voir plus loin et réfléchir au lieu de foncer tête baissé comme vous l'avez fait. »

Evidemment qu'on mérite tout ce qu'elle nous dit. Ça fait mal à l'égo. Mais elle a raison. Depuis le début, Poe et moi agissons dans la précipitation. Mais on avait l'impression d'être tenu à l'écart. On avait l'impression que la situation requerrait des mesures un peu exceptionnelles. On avait l'impression qu'on avait besoin de nous. Alors qu'il aurait juste fallu qu'on se tienne tranquille.

Un cri dans la navette. Je regarde la personne qui vient d'émettre le bruit. Son regard est tourné vers une autre vitre. Au travers, je découvre les débris du vaisseau qui se trouvait à côté de nous. Poe est le premier à reprendre ses esprits :

« Les navettes sont trop petites pour être détectés par les radars du Premier Ordre.

\- Quelqu'un a du les prévenir, répond la Générale. »

Non. Les seules personnes au courant de la manœuvre se trouvaient dans le croiseur… A moins que Rose et Finn nous aient entendu lorsque nous communiquions avec eux ? Mais ils ne nous auraient pas trahis. Alors qui ? Je ne comprends pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » je demande.

La réponse de Leia ne me plaît pas du tout :

« Rien. Mis à part espérer que nous ne sommes pas la prochaine cible. Les navettes ne sont pas munies de bouclier. Et il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. »

Je vois les navettes être détruites les unes après les autres. J'essaie de me calmer. Une crise de nerf est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin. Poe n'en mène pas large non plus. Il est lui aussi hypnotisé par les diverses explosions.

Docteur. Tu m'as promis que tu reviendrais me chercher. Alors c'est le moment de tenir ta promesse. C'est le moment d'apparaître. Je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de toi. S'il te plaît Docteur. Fais en sorte que le Tardis arrête de se disputer avec la Force et que la Force accepte que le Tardis atterrisse. Il faut que tu nous sortes de là. Maintenant. Il faut que tu viennes.

La voix de Kaydel me tire de mes pensées :

« Le croiseur fait demi-tour ! »

Une autre voix ajoute :

« L'amirale Holdo s'enfuit ! »

Je me mets à regarder le croiseur, conduit par l'amirale Holdo, il fait face désormais au vaisseau principal du Premier Ordre. Poe semble avoir compris le but de la manœuvre de l'amiral :

« Non. Elle ne s'enfuit pas. Elle nous aide. »

La suite me coupe le souffle. Tout va très vite. Notre croiseur passe en vitesse-lumière et transperce celui du Premier Ordre. Il est coupé en deux. Des déflagrations, des explosions ont lieu un peu partout sur le navire ennemie. Qui tient pourtant. Je ne sais pas dans quel état est le nôtre. Il a disparu sans laisser de trace. Je doute que l'amirale Holdo ait pu survivre. Le choc sur les deux navires a dû être terrible. Violent.

Mais l'amirale Holdo a réussi.

Les tirs du Premier Ordre s'arrêtent. Ils doivent être secoués, surpris et attendre leurs ordres. Ils sont désorganisés. Et le temps qu'ils se reprennent, nous atterrissons sur Crait, à l'abri dans la base rebelle.

Nous sommes accueillis par des renards en cristal. Leur bruit a quelque chose de rassurant. Depuis le sacrifice de l'amiral Holdo, personne n'a parlé dans la navette. Nous sommes tous encore sous le choc. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas encore tirés d'affaire. Je me dirige avec Kaydel vers les postes de communication. Nous allons envoyer le message de détresse. Poe et d'autres se chargent de fermer l'énorme porte d'accès à la base. Il faut le faire le plus vite possible pour qu'aucun vaisseau ennemi ne puisse entrer. Je suis la manœuvre d'un œil tout en remettant en fonction le poste de communication. Je nettoie les circuits poussiéreux qui empêchent son bon fonctionnement. Je finis rapidement. L'écran s'allume. Kaydel me remercie et se charge ensuite d'envoyer le message à nos alliés.

Je retourne à l'entrée de la base. La porte vient de se fermer mais un TIE a réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte. Des tirs fusent vers le vaisseau qui ne riposte pas. C'est étrange. Je me rapproche alors que Poe demande aux résistants d'arrêter. Rose et Finn sortent doucement du vaisseau. Je cours vers eux et je les rejoints vite, soulagés de les voir indemnes.

Poe interrompt les retrouvailles :

« Rose, Alice, j'ai besoin que vous me fassiez l'inventaire de tous les vaisseaux utilisables ici. Finn, j'aimerais que tu me racontes très vite ce qui s'est passé. »

Je suis surprise par le ton solennel qu'il emploie. J'allais lui faire une remarque mais Rose m'envoie un léger coup de coude et m'entraîne avec elle là où on pourrait trouver les vaisseaux. Elle me chuchote :

« Nous ne sommes pas encore tout à fait en sécurité. Alors quand on te donne un ordre, même si c'est ton ami qui te le donne, tu le suis et tu ne poses pas de questions.

\- J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me donne des ordres.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Tu mets un certain temps à réagir aux miens. »

Nous nous sourions. Je lui dis :

« Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien.

\- Arrête. Plus tard. Mettons nous au travail. »

Je continue de sourire tout en testant les quelques vaisseaux qui restent dans la base. L'inventaire est rapidement terminé, il ne reste plus grand chose. Nous retournons vers Poe et Rose l'informe de ce que nous avons trouvé :

« Pas de X-Wings. Seulement des speeders un peu rouillé si tu veux mon avis. Mais ils fonctionnent toujours. »

Poe s'apprête à répondre quand nous entendons un bruit. Il s'énerve :

« C'est quoi maintenant ! »

A travers les écrans, nous pouvons voir que le Premier Ordre s'est très vite repris. Face à nous se trouvent des sortes de robots géants gris avec de grandes jambes. Des marcheurs m'apprend Rose. On peut discerner des stormtroopers mettant en place un énorme canon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Poe.

Finn lui répond rapidement :

« C'est un canon-bélier. Sa puissance de feu pourra détruire la porte et leur permettre d'entrée. C'est comme une étoile de la mort miniature.

\- Sérieusement ? Il faut qu'ils arrêtent avec les étoiles de la mort. »

De nombreux visages se tournent vers moi. Ça m'apprendra à penser à voix haute. Je me justifie :

« Quoi ? On dirait qu'ils ne possèdent qu'une seule arme qu'ils déclinent à volonté…

\- C'est normal, me fait Finn, c'est une arme redoutable et efficace.

\- Oui… enfin, la plupart du temps, on arrive à les détruire. Donc bon… Elle n'est pas infaillible. »

Je vois Poe qui me regarde, un large sourire sur le visage :

« Très bonne idée. On va détruire ce canon. »

Puis, il se tourne vers Rose :

« Combien de speeders il nous reste ? »

Sans trop que je comprenne comment, je me retrouve à l'intérieur d'un speeder, aux côtés de Rose, Finn et Poe. Ce dernier nous a expliqué auparavant, à Finn et moi, qui sommes moins à l'aise niveau pilotage, comment le mettre en marche. C'est assez simple. Je devrais m'en sortir. De toute façon, je ne peux plus reculer. Alors laissons la peur de côté et allons détruire ce canon-bélier !

Je respire pour me calmer. A l'ordre de Poe, je mets en marche mon véhicule et je rejoints ma place dans la formation. Dans mon casque, sa voix résonne :

« N'oubliez pas le but de la manœuvre : on détruit le canon bélier et on rentre à la base. Tout va bien se passer… même si j'ai une confiance relative en ces engins qui n'ont pas dû voler depuis des lustres. »

Je me concentre. Je vois le canon-bélier. Il est loin, il nous faut parcourir une longue distance à découvert. Nous avançons en ligne, laissant derrière nous une traînée rouge de sel. Pour l'instant, pas de problèmes. Le Premier Ordre nous laisse avancer. Ça paraît presque trop facile. Peut-être qu'ils ne nous prennent pas aux sérieux avec nos vieux speeders ? Tant mieux.

Cependant, rapidement, la situation se corse. Des TIE foncent droit sur nous. J'entends Poe crier :

« Briser la formation. Maintenant ! »

Je vire à gauche en évitant les autres speeders et les tirs des vaisseaux ennemis. Un TIE a décidé de me prendre en chasse. J'essaie d'éviter ses tirs du mieux que je peux. Je ne sais pas comment je peux tenir et jusqu'à quand mes feintes marcheront. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. J'effectue quelques virages serrés, je continue en ligne droite, vire soudainement à gauche. Il s'acharne et me colle. Il me ralentit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je continue d'avancer en virevoltant d'un côté puis de l'autre. Il faut que je reste concentré. Des speeders ont déjà été abattus par les TIE. Nous sommes en mauvaises postures.

Puis, le TIE qui me collait explose. Je lance un cri de joie tout en jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi. J'aperçois le Faucon Millénium. Il abat d'autres chasseurs et d'autres cris de joies me répondent. Je reprends ma trajectoire vers le canon. Le Faucon Millénium est pris en chasse par tous les TIE nous laissant enfin libre d'avancer. J'entends Finn exulté :

« Ah ! Ils détestent ce vaisseau ! »

Grâce au Faucon, nous avons évité le pire. Nous approchons de l'objectif. Le plus dure reste à faire. Les marcheurs vont sûrement entrer en piste dans peu de temps. Je crains que leurs tirs soient encore plus difficiles à esquiver que ceux des chasseurs.

Mon pressentiment est vite confirmé quand je vois des speeders devant moi se faire abattre. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais aller plus loin et atteindre le canon. C'est comme si nous pouvions avancer jusqu'à une certaine limite. Au-delà, le Premier Ordre détruit le véhicule sans aucune difficulté. Mais je dois me reprendre. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être pessimiste. Il faut que j'essaie. J'approche de plus en plus de cette frontière invisible quand j'entends la voix de Poe dans mon casque :

« On y arrivera pas comme ça. Il faut battre en retraite. Décrochez ! »

Je mets du temps avant de comprendre ce que cela signifie. Je suis pourtant proche du canon. Je pourrais… Non. Pense à ce qui s'est passé avec les bombardiers. Pense à ta mutinerie. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer aux héros. Poe sait ce qu'il fait. Je dois lui faire confiance. Il crie désormais dans mon casque.

« Finn, Alice, décrochez ! C'est un ordre ! »

Je fais demi-tour. Je décroche totalement et me dirige vers la base. J'abandonne mon véhicule près de la tranchée me permettant de regagner l'intérieur. C'est à ce moment que je retrouve Poe. Avant qu'il ne me dise quoi que ce soit, je prends les devants :

« Je suis désolée, j'ai mis du temps à réagir. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Au moins, tu m'as écouté finalement. Finn a préféré couper la communication.

\- Quoi ? »

Je regarde en direction du canon-bélier. Je vois deux speeders. Finn. Le deuxième doit être celui de Rose. Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ? Il évite pour l'instant tous les tirs et se dirige vers le canon. A pleine vitesse. Il ne va pas décrocher. Je n'ai pas l'impression non plus qu'il va quitter son véhicule tel qu'il est lancé. Non. Je crois que je comprends ce qu'il envisage de faire. Non. Finn. Tu ne vas pas te jeter dans le canon ?

Il ne lui reste plus que quelques mètres à parcourir. Le deuxième speeder fonce droit sur celui de Finn et l'arrête en pleine course. Je remercie silencieusement Rose tout en espérant qu'ils vont tous les deux bien et que l'impact n'a pas été trop violent.

Poe me prend le bras pour me sortir de ma torpeur et nous ramener à l'intérieur de la base. Nous sommes interrompus dans notre course par le rayon que tire le canon. Le souffle nous colle contre le mur de la tranchée tandis que la porte blindée est détruite par le coup.

Notre plan a encore échoué.

La seule protection que nous avions contre les troupes de Premier Ordre vient de voler en éclat.


	15. Le dernier face à face

**Bonjour à tous, alors, grande première, je mets un petit commentaire au début d'un de mes chapitres ! Disons que comme vous pourrez le constater en bas, on vient de finir une étape. Je pense que ce chapitre est bel et bien le dernier de cette histoire et prochainement (jeudi prochain normalement...), vous pourrez découvrir les suites des aventures d'Alice avec un Docteur un peu plus présent !**

 **Bref, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout.**

* * *

15\. Le dernier face-à-face

De retour dans la base, Poe et moi nous dirigeons vers Kaydel. Cela fait pas mal de temps que notre signal de détresse a été envoyé. C'est désormais la seule solution que nous avons pour nous en sortir.

Lorsque nous arrivons, elle a déjà prévenue la Générale qu'elle n'avait eu aucune réponse.

« Rien » répète Leia.

Kaydel hoche négativement la tête :

« Ils ont reçu notre message. Mais ils n'y répondent pas. Ils ne viendront pas. »

Leia ajoute, comme pour elle-même :

« La galaxie a définitivement perdu tout espoir. »

Il doit y avoir un moyen de s'en sortir. Il doit y avoir une solution. Je jette un œil à l'extérieur. Ils se préparent à donner l'assaut là-bas. Nous sommes pris au piège. Non. La Résistance ne peut pas se terminer comme cela. Quelqu'un va bien trouver un plan génial pour nous tirer de ce mauvais pas. Je me retourne. Leia reste silencieuse. Poe est aussi désemparé que moi.

Je ferme les yeux. Docteur. Je sais, je me répète, mais c'est le moment ou jamais. Si tu ne viens pas maintenant, ce ne sera même plus la peine de venir. Je ne serais pas là. Je ne serais plus là. Parce que si tu n'apparais pas maintenant, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir cette fois.

Je rouvre les yeux. La situation n'a pas évoluée. Nous sommes toujours cernés. Cependant, les résistants se préparent à l'affrontement devenu inévitable. Poe me tend un blaster.

« Tu sais comment t'en servir ?

\- Non. »

Il est surpris :

« Tu as mené une mutinerie et piloter un vaisseau avec ton Docteur mais il ne t'a pas appris à utiliser un blaster ?

\- Il n'est pas très branché arme… »

Poe commence à m'expliquer le fonctionnement du pistolet amélioré mais il s'interrompt rapidement. Je le regarde, suis des yeux ce qui l'a mis dans un tel état et me fige à mon tour.

Quelqu'un vient de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la base. Mais pas par la porte principale. C'est un homme, il porte une grande cape qui cache son visage. Ce n'est pas mon Docteur. Il réussit moins bien ses entrées. Tout le monde semble savoir de qui il s'agit. Moi, il faut que l'inconnu retire son capuchon et parle à Leia pour que je fasse enfin le rapprochement.

Luke Skywalker.

Rey a donc réussi à le convaincre de nous rejoindre. Peut-être alors qu'on a une chance de s'en sortir sans l'aide du Docteur… Il s'avance et quitte la base pour faire face aux marcheurs. Il compte affronter le Premier Ordre tout seul ? Je sais que c'est un très grand Jedi mais bon… c'est un peu trop non ? Après, je n'ai jamais vu de Jedi en action, mise à part dans les films…

Toute la puissance de feu du Premier Ordre se concentre sur Luke Skywalker. Je retiens mon souffle comme toutes les personnes présentes. Personne ne peut survivre à cela. Il va être réduit en poussière. Voilà comment anéantir notre dernier espoir.

Les tirs durent longtemps. A ce niveau, c'est de l'acharnement. Quand enfin tout s'arrête, je découvre Luke Skywalker, debout, faisant toujours face aux marcheurs, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il a survécu.

Je ne suis pas la seule à être soulagée de le voir encore vivant. Des sourires renaissent sur les visages. C'est la première attaque qui se déroule bien pour la Résistance. Et cela fait bien longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

Les bonnes nouvelles continuent lorsque j'aperçois Finn avec Rose. Elle est gravement blessée et Finn la conduit de suite vers un médecin pour soigner ses blessures. J'allais m'avancer vers eux mais je m'arrête quand je vois la personne qui fait face à Luke désormais. Comment pourrais-je ne pas le reconnaître même s'il a décidé d'enlever son masque ? Je porte malgré moi la main à ma joue. J'effleure ma cicatrice du bout des doigts avant de suspendre mon geste, agacée, et de me tourner vers Poe.

« C'est Kylo Ren » fait-il.

Il s'approche de moi. Nous regardons un moment le combat entre les deux hommes. Les sabres s'entrechoquent. Kylo Ren semble hors de lui tandis que le jedi reste parfaitement calme. Mais il ne riposte pas pour autant. Il ne fait que se défendre. Ce duel… c'est juste…

« Il gagne du temps. »

Poe me regarde. Il a compris aussi. Luke Skywalker fait diversion pour que nous… nous prenions la fuite ? Je ne saisis pas la manœuvre. La seule porte d'accès est bien visible. On ne peut espérer s'enfuir discrètement. Finn est revenu. J'imagine que Rose est entre de bonnes mains désormais. Il nous sort de notre apathie.

« Personne ne nous a répondu. Mais la Résistance n'est pas morte. Elle ne le sera jamais. Et nous allons leur montrer. Faire en sorte qu'ils ne nous oublient pas. »

Des exclamations saluent son discours. Il a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser abattre. Poe prend ensuite la parole :

« Attendez, écoutez un instant. »

Le silence s'installe brusquement. J'essaie de faire abstraction des quelques coups de sabres lasers qu'on peut entendre. Oui. Tout est parfaitement calme ici. Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir…

« Les renards de glace ont disparu. »

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Mais c'est vrai. Nous n'entendons plus le scintillement glacé des renards marchant dans la base. Ça veut dire qu'il y a un autre accès. Une sortie que nous pourrons prendre pour nous enfuir. C3P0 confirme :

« Effectivement, ce n'est pas marqué sur les plans de la base que nous avons, mais il est tout à fait possible que les renards de glace aient crées un autre chemin pour rejoindre l'extérieur. »

Poe exulte et montre Luke Skywalker :

« Evidemment qu'il y a un autre accès, il est entré comment sinon ! »

Il scrute l'intérieur de la base plus attentivement. Il aperçoit un renard de glace. Celui-ci prend son temps et s'enfonce dans un couloir. Poe court vers lui :

« Suivez-moi ! »

Il se retourne vers les résistants qui n'ont pas avancé. Nous nous tournons vers la Générale. Elle soupire :

« Pourquoi vous me regardez ? Suivez-le ! »

Je souris et court rejoindre Poe. Nous suivons le renard de glace qui nous emmène dans les tréfonds de la base. Il ne nous attend pas. Nous devons accélérer pour ne pas le rater. Je tiens le rythme. J'ai l'habitude de courir. Nous nous approchons de la sortie, je le sens. Le renard tourne subitement à droite et quand nous y arrivons à notre tour…

Nous faisons face à un mur de pierre.

La sortie est condamnée par d'énormes rochers. Les renards que nous suivions se faufilent entre les deux pour rejoindre l'extérieur. C'est impossible pour nous de continuer. Nous nous retrouvons devant une impasse.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous énerver. Subitement, les roches se mettent à trembler. Petit à petit un passage se crée et une à une les pierres sont déplacées. Rey se trouve de l'autre côté. Elle utilise la Force pour nous aider. Ses mains tremblent devant l'effort. Le ballet des rochers allant d'un endroit à l'autre me paraît presque beau.

Nous sortons enfin de la base rebelle. Elle reste immobile. Poe s'approche d'elle et se présente :

« Poe Dameron.

\- Rey.

\- Je sais. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'avance à mon tour en souriant à la pilleuse d'épave :

« Alice Ardeans. Merci. Si tu n'étais pas arrivée, on serait encore devant ces gros tas de cailloux. »

Elle répond à mon sourire. Et elle nous conduit ensuite à bord du Faucon Millénium. Elle repart un moment à l'extérieur. J'en profite pour narguer Poe en l'imitant :

« Je sais.

\- Quoi ? Tu aurais dis la même chose.

\- Peut-être mais sûrement pas sur ce ton.

\- Quel ton ?

\- Le même ton que tu utilises pour dire : Bonjour, je suis Poe Dameron et je suis le meilleur pilote de la galaxie. »

Je conclue mon imitation par un petit clin d'œil et il me répond avec une petite moue. Je continue sur ma lancée, prise d'une révélation :

« Je suis sûre que c'est en utilisant ce ton que tu t'es mis l'amirale à dos !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un peu là ?

\- Hum… je sais. »

Je me mets à rire devant sa tête. Il joue le vexé mais je n'y crois pas du tout. La journée a été éprouvante. Rire me fait du bien. Même si c'est au dépens de Poe… qui ne m'en veut pas puisqu'il se met à rire aussi. Après nous être calmés, je l'observe. Il explore le vaisseau, fasciné. Le Faucon est mythique et c'est la première fois qu'il met les pieds dedans. Je le laisse profiter du moment. Je me demande combien de temps il tiendra avant de demander à Rey l'honneur de piloter le Faucon Millénium.

Le reste des troupes est très vite monté. Après nos divers combats contre le Premier Ordre, il ne reste plus grand chose de la Résistance. Le Faucon arrive largement à nous contenir sans qu'on se sente serré pour autant. J'aperçois Finn. Il est auprès de Rose qui est toujours inconsciente. Je commence à m'approcher d'eux mais je m'arrête quand je le vois l'embrasser.

Je fais demi-tour et décide de m'asseoir un peu à l'écart. Rey discute avec Leia, Poe est en grande conversation avec Kaydel et des membres de l'escadron black. Chewbacca conduit. Et Finn veille Rose. Je sors le tournevis sonique que m'a confié Han Solo et décide de jouer avec. Je le fais tourner sur la table. Oui. Là, je me sens de trop. Le danger est fini. Peut-être que la Résistance est en piteux état mais elle est toujours là. Ils réussiront à vaincre le Premier Ordre. Je suis confiante. Et ils y arriveront avec ou sans moi. J'ai réussi à m'intégrer sans pour autant que les gens se soient réellement attachés à moi. Je ne suis pas indispensable à la lutte, loin de là. Je sais un peu piloter, je sais un peu réparer des trucs, je sais courir et je ne sais pas utiliser un blaster. Je suis facilement remplaçable. Je pourrais partir. Ils comprendraient. Depuis le début, ils savent que je partirais. On m'appelle la voyageuse après tout. Ils ne se rendraient même pas compte de mon départ. Quelqu'un lèvera la tête, Finn ou Poe, et dira : « tiens, où est Alice ? » Puis, devant ma soudaine disparition, ils réaliseraient que je suis partie, définitivement. Que le Docteur est venu me chercher et qu'il m'a ramené à ma place. Sur Terre.

C'est le moment idéal que choisirais le Docteur pour s'éclipser.

Pourquoi je n'entends pas le son du Tardis ?


End file.
